Don't Fall In Love With Me
by sapphirenian
Summary: "I only have one condition. Don't fall in love with me," Hermione Granger said to Harry Potter. Everyone knows what happens next... AU. A story loosely based on the movie, A Walk To Remember. With other pairings: RL, DG
1. Chapter 1: The Suggestion

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic! I made one because I think I owe it to myself to upload even just one story on my profile, so here it goes… Hope you enjoy!

**A/N:** This story will be loosely based on "A Walk to Remember" because it has been a long time since I read the book or watched the movie.

**Chapter 1: The Suggestion**

Harry Potter was zoning out the whole lecture in Transfiguration. He was clearly in deep thoughts; probably thinking about different kinds of strategies for the Hogwarts Quidditch team. Because for this year, a new set of competition was formed. Quidditch will not be about the four houses; it will involve all of the different magic schools to compete against each other. It's just like the Triwizard Tournament, only it's Quidditch.

Ron had to practically nudge and call him to leave the room once their class was done.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall announced when Harry was about to walk out of the door. "Can I have a moment?"

Harry turned to look at Ron and nodded for him to go ahead without him. He immediately approached the Professor's desk, standing a foot away from it. "Yes, Professor?"

"Harry," Professor McGonagall began, dropping all formalities. "I know that you are having a hard time balancing your academics and winning Quidditch for our house."

Harry doesn't know where this conversation is heading so he simply nodded to assure that he is listening intently.

Professor McGonagall continued to explain. "I also know for a fact that ever since you became the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, your grades started to decline. This was overlooked by the faculty because you were still getting Exceeds Expectations on most of your subjects."

Harry had an inkling that a negative statement was to come after that. And he was proven right when Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"Unfortunately, it has come to my attention that you are now on the verge of having Acceptable marks. This will not be enough for you to pass in becoming an Auror." Professor McGonagall shifted her glasses. "I assume you still want to be one?" she inquired.

"Yes," Harry answered at once.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I see." She placed her arms on the edge of the table as she clamped her hands together and leaned towards Harry. "And now that you have also been assigned as the Captain for the Inter-School Quidditch Competition, your studying hours will be much more limited."

"What are you trying to tell me, Professor?" Harry asked tentatively, stepping closer to the table.

"Harry, for you to be able to cope up with all of your classes, I am suggesting that you have someone to help you with them."

"Help me?" Harry said with wide eyes. "Like tutoring?"

"Yes, you can say that," Professor McGonagall smiled at him.

"But I can perfectly do that on my own," Harry protested.

"No, Harry. You need someone to guide you with your essays, projects, and more importantly, reviewing for your NEWTs." Professor McGonagall said with finality. "Besides, being on your own doesn't result to what you need to achieve: Exceeds Expectations, if not Outstanding," she added.

Harry sighed. "Who do you suggest I take as my tutor?"

"Hermione Granger, of course," Professor McGonagall replied as if that should have been obvious. "She's your class valedictorian." She looked down at the parchments on her desk and started to pile them together.

"Hermione Granger?" Harry repeated, incredulous.

Professor McGonagall stopped with what she was doing and looked back at Harry. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Potter? I don't suppose there is any, considering that she lives in the same house as yours."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to formulate a good excuse. Coming up with nothing, he settled for a nod to ensure his agreement.

Professor McGonagall also nodded in response. "You may go now. I'm sure your friends are already waiting for you in the Great Hall."

Harry trudged to the Great Hall with slumped shoulders. What was he supposed to do to have Hermione Granger help him? His life is doomed; he just knew it.

**A/N:**What do you guys think? Is it okay? Or should I just delete and discontinue this story? Please leave a review. I really want to know your feedbacks. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Condition

**A/N:** Thank you for all the Story Alerts and Reviews you have given me. You don't know how much it means to me that people out there are reading my story. :)

**A/N:** I may not update in a few weeks because I have some things that I need to do but I hope this chapter will suffice.

**Chapter 2: The Condition**

Hermione Granger.

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione Granger…

Bloody hell! She was the only one occupying Harry's mind from the moment he stepped out of the Transfiguration classroom. And that was saying something since he has so much on his mind right now.

He raked a hand through his hair. He needed Hermione to agree to help him on his classes. If he didn't, all of his dreams will end here. And he doesn't want that. But what will he do? He has never even talked to her. Maybe exchanged a few words, but that's not enough to ask her a big favor.

He was taken out of his musings when he heard the noise coming from the Great Hall. He hadn't realized he was already standing outside of it. He took a deep breath. He will do whatever it takes to make her help him. He has to. Taking another deep breath, he pushed the doors open.

Stepping inside the Great Hall, he immediately spotted the girl plaguing his mind. She was seated at the far end of the Gryffindor table, head down while reading a large book. Harry paused and stared at her, curious as to why she was studying at lunch break. He noticed that her face was almost buried in her brown bushy hair. Harry frowned. Why was he staring? Suddenly, he remembered: she's Hermione Granger, the one and only. He was glad to be distracted by a hand waving at him and saw Ron and the others seated at the other end, waiting for him.

He walked towards them and sat beside Ron who already has loads of food piled into his plate.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Ginny asked him, noticing his glum look. Everyone turned to look at him when they heard this.

"Got detention, Potter?" Draco sneered, knowing he was stalled by Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione Granger," Harry muttered, placing some roast chicken into his plate.

"Hermione Granger?" Ginny repeated, raising her eyebrows.

Ron glanced down at Hermione's direction. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's not what's wrong with her. It's the issue with her," said Harry. He began to tell them what happened on his conversation with Professor McGonagall. After he was finished, everyone was shocked and amused at the same time.

Ron was the first one to recover. "Geez, mate, I think that's a handful," he said, glancing once again at the other end of the table.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, looking offended. "Hermione's my friend."

"That's not what I –" Ron was cut off by the clanking of a fork.

Harry had suddenly grabbed Ginny's hands which surprised and caused her to jerk her hands away but couldn't; Harry's grip was tight. This made Ginny raise her eyebrows at him, expecting an explanation.

"Ginny, help me," Harry pleaded.

"With what?" Ginny pulled her hands away from him with wide eyes as she realized what he means. She shook her head. "No. No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… because…" Ginny stuttered.

Harry watched her amusedly, knowing she will give in within a minute.

"Draco can help you!" Ginny blurted out.

All eyes turned to Draco who was glaring at Ginny. "Ginny," he said warningly.

Harry laughed despite his predicament. He couldn't help it. Draco Malfoy was actually busted from one of his deep secrets. The glare from Draco was transferred to him. He tried to stifle his laugh. "I didn't realize you were friends with Hermione, Malfoy."

"Yeah," Ron chimed in. "Well, if you take into account that you're the Head Boy and she's the Head Girl… but I still can't see the possibility."

"I can be friends with anyone I want," Draco snapped, taking what Harry and Ron said in the wrong way.

"That's not what I meant. You just never talked about her, that's all," said Harry seriously. He looked at Ron daring him to say otherwise. When Ron only nodded, Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't risk Draco bailing out on him when he needed him the most. "See," he said. "Anyway, you'll help me with Hermione, right?" he asked Draco, getting back to their original topic.

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice. He coughed loudly while Ginny patted his back. When he can finally speak, Draco said, "Why does it feel like there's a different meaning on what you said?"

"What? That's not what I mean," Harry said defensively.

"Really now," Draco teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm serious," said Harry.

Sensing that Harry was really not in the mood, Draco's demeanor changed and sighed. "Why can't Ginny do it?" He gestured his hand towards the girl sitting beside him. "Besides, they were friends first," he added.

Ginny turned to him, one hand on her hips. "And how can you say that?" she questioned.

"I just know," Draco replied confidently.

"I think she said you were friends first," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Wanna bet on it?" Draco asked her.

"Sure."

"The winner will decide what he or she wants from the loser and that loser cannot complain. Deal?" Draco extended his hand.

"Deal." Ginny accepted his hand on her own and shook it.

Harry shook his head. This doesn't solve his problem. If anything, it only added to his many ones. One should always be on the lookout when there is a deal between Draco and Ginny; unexpected things always happen.

Harry cleared his throat. "So how about the plan with Hermione, Draco?" he said this so sweetly that he knew Draco will figure out his real intentions.

"What plan? Hey, Potter, not the first name," Draco protested.

"Draco, please," Harry mock pleaded, hands clasped together in front of him. He knew Draco hates it when he say his first name like that and will do everything just to stop it. One more try… Harry was about to open his mouth when someone spoke.

"Why don't Ginny and Draco do it at the same time?" Luna said serenely, speaking for the very first time in this whole conversation. "Since they're both friends of Hermione, they'll have more power in persuading her if they're together."

Harry smiled. He needn't have to say anything. The problem is already solved. Luna is like the 'voice of reason' of their group; once she speaks her mind, it's always the right decision to do. Draco and Ginny both groaned.

– – – –

Hermione Granger was climbing out of the portrait hole on the Head's dorm after her last class of the day and week. She heard muffled voices ahead of her and saw two unexpected but welcomed people sitting at the common room.

"Ginny, Draco, what are you two doing here…" Hermione trailed off when she noticed Ginny slightly jumped at her voice.

"Hermione," Ginny breathed out.

"Silly me," Hermione laughed lightly as she sat down adjacent to where Ginny and Draco was sitting. She looked at the two of them. "You're the Head Boy, Draco, you also stay here. And Ginny's a Prefect so she's free to go here anytime she wants."

"Yeah. Right," Ginny laughed nervously. "So, your classes are already finished?" she asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yes," Hermione answered, eyeing Ginny suspiciously. "And so is yours."

Ginny groaned inwardly. So much for conversation starters. She fidgeted in her seat and thinking of nothing to say, she nudged Draco.

Seeing this, Hermione leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees. "Okay, what is really going on here?" she confronted them.

Ginny tensed up. "Oh, er…" She nudged Draco again and whispered, "You tell her."

Draco looked incredulous as he whispered back, "Why me?"

"Just do it," Ginny whispered again as she smiled at Hermione.

Hermione was growing anxious by the minute and she desperately wanted them to tell her already what they were whispering about. She thought of the only thing that can make them spill.

"If you're not going to tell me what it is, I'll go to my room now. I still have many things to do," Hermione sighed as she tried to stand up.

"Wait!" Ginny cried out, holding her hand up and making Hermione take her seat again. "We'll tell you."

"I'm listening," Hermione told them.

"We… Er…" Ginny took a deep breath. "We need to ask you a favor."

"What favor?" asked Hermione, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's kind of related to our classes," Ginny answered vaguely.

"Classes?" Hermione laughed. "Why are you so tensed up if you just want me to help you with your classes? You know I'd love to help the both of you." She smiled at the two of them.

Ginny looked up to Draco for help.

"It's – it's not actually for us," Draco spoke up. Hermione's eyebrows rose up at this, asking. "It's for Harry Potter," Draco finished.

Hermione stiffened. "Harry Potter? Why would Harry Potter need my help?" she questioned them.

"Professor McGonagall spoke with him and told him that he needs to have high marks on his NEWTs if he wants to be an Auror," Ginny explained this so fast Hermione almost didn't catch up.

"And since you're the Class Valedictorian and in the same house as his, Professor McGonagall suggested you," Draco added.

"And he's not here to ask me himself because?" Hermione asked again. When the two couldn't answer her, she stood up and paced in front of the fireplace.

Draco and Ginny also stood up. They went to a corner near the stairs going down to the portrait hole.

"You go and fetch Harry. He's the one who should ask her," Draco said quietly so as not to be heard by Hermione.

"Why don't you go and fetch him?" Ginny asked absentmindedly as she looked at Hermione who was still pacing back and forth.

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco hissed. "I don't know the Gryffindor's password."

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Ginny would have laughed out loud. She totally forgot about that. She tried to fight her smile as she nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I'm going to stay here. Make sure Hermione doesn't go up to her room."

"Okay," Ginny nodded again. She sped out of the room as quickly as possible.

Hermione walked around the table and sat at the couch that Draco and Ginny occupied a while ago. She noticed that Ginny was nowhere in sight. She must have gotten back to the Gryffindor dormitory to call Harry. Hermione leaned back as she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She was thankful that Draco didn't try to speak nor talk to him. She doesn't know what to say to him even if he did.

– – – –

Harry was pacing back and forth in the middle of the Gryffindor common room when he heard the portrait hole opened. He stopped once he saw that it was Ginny. She was already out of breath but she couldn't help but laugh when she saw what Harry was doing before she came in.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing," Ginny panted. "It's just that Hermione was actually doing the same thing before I ran here."

"Speaking of Hermione, what happened? Did she say yes?"

"Oh, that," Ginny suddenly remembered the reason for her coming back here with little air to breathe. "You need to come with me," she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the common room.

Harry was confused. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, that's what. She wants to speak with you," Ginny explained. "And we better hurry; she's not in a good mood."

"Merlin help me," Harry muttered as they dashed out of the common room.

– – – –

Hermione snapped her head towards the portrait hole when she heard it opened. She stood up as Harry came up the stairs, heavily panting; his hands on his knees. She would've asked him to sit down if she didn't remember why he was here in the first place. Glancing at Ginny, Hermione saw that she was also trying to catch her breath. Were they running?

Feeling suddenly guilty, Hermione wanted Ginny to be able to calm down without the stress from her upcoming conversation with Harry.

"Draco, Ginny," she called to them. "Would you step out of the room while Harry and I talk?"

Harry turned sideways and looked at Ginny. He could tell that she wanted to protest but saw that Hermione stared her down. Wow, Hermione Granger could make Ginny Weasley shut up? That's news! He couldn't wait to tell Ron about this. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from smiling when Ginny turned to look at him. He nodded at her. Hermione's right; they should be the one talking about it and no one else.

Hermione watched as Draco moved closer to Ginny. With his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her gently out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Hermione rounded on Harry and crossed her arms. "You have something to tell me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Well?" Hermione pressed.

"Er, I guess Malfoy and Ginny already told you…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione was starting to get annoyed. "So that's it? Draco and Ginny did the entire job for you?" she snapped. "Are you really like that?"

"Like what?"

"Using your friends to get what you want."

"Hey, that's not true!" Harry exclaimed. He was clearly offended; just what Hermione was aiming for. "You know what, if you don't want to help me, that's fine," he said, placing his hands in front of him. "Just don't insult my friendship with them."

"Well," Hermione drawled, "with the way you're acting, you're only proving me right. It's not that I don't want to help you… I just wanted to hear directly from you what you're asking of me."

Harry realized that Hermione was right. Again. He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Let's do this all over again." He straightened his shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Hermione, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, thankful that she got her point across him easily.

"It's about my – our – classes. I need help in getting through all of them: doing homework and reviewing for NEWTs, especially," said Harry. "It would mean a lot if you did," he added.

Hermione looked thoughtful. After a few moments of silence, she finally nodded. "Of course, I would love to help you. However," she cut him before he can speak again, "I have one condition for you."

"What?" asked Harry, eyebrows furrowed. He was confused as to why there would be a condition in helping him. All of his thoughts were thrown out of the room when he heard what she said.

"Don't fall in love with me."

**A/N:** Reviews are very much appreciated and loved. Suggestions on what you want to see or happen with HHr, RL, DG or even the whole group are all welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Lesson

**A/N:** So, guys, I'm going to warn you about this chapter. It's kind of boring and IMO, I really don't like this one. Forgive me if you had to have a long wait only to get this crappy little thing called a _chapter_. But I promise the next one will be a good one. :)

**A/N:** To storycrazy22, I hope a part of this chapter answered your question. If not, feel free to ask me again. :)

**A/N:** I would've updated sooner but my shipper heart – my Harry Potter heart – wasn't functioning well after I've seen some videos and pictures of the HP London Premiere. Also, have you seen Dan and Emma's hug? It was so cute! And their speeches… So full of emotions, I nearly cried. I'm rambling… On to the story! :D

**Chapter 3: The Lesson**

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Pardon me?" he asked. But instead of a reply, he only got a stare from Hermione, expecting an answer as well. He asked again. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione nodded.

"What – how – this is insane," Harry said as he shook his head.

"It's not. Just say yes and we'll be on our way," Hermione said calmly.

"But… I don't understand," said Harry, still shaking his head. "It's not that I will fall in love with you," he explained, "but this is ridiculous. Why are you asking me that?"

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Yes, of course, I do."

"Then promise me."

Harry was still utterly confused but conceded anyway. "Okay, I promise."

Just then, Draco and Ginny came back in the hopes that Harry and Hermione's conversation has already finished. They stopped when they saw that the two were still standing where they had left them earlier. As they were about to go back outside, Hermione spotted them.

"It's okay. We're done," Hermione said.

"So you're going to help Harry, right?" Ginny asked slowly as she turned towards Hermione. She squealed with delight when the older girl nodded her head. She ran towards Hermione and hugged her. "I knew you would," she beamed.

– – – –

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling overly excited and peaceful. He's feeling peaceful after what had transpired yesterday evening and excited because today was the start of their Quidditch training. Going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he was surprised to see that Draco and Luna were already there. They stood up from their respective tables and joined him at the Gryffindor table. It was a silent agreement on their group; anyone from Gryffindor should be the first one to be at the Great Hall before Draco or Luna shows up. But, of course, there are times such as this one that the two will wake up earlier than the Gryffindors.

It was several minutes after that Ron and Ginny came down together. They sat on the opposite sides of Harry and Ron immediately piled food onto his plate. Meanwhile, Ginny was glancing around the table, clearly looking for someone.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me," Ginny replied absentmindedly. Then she called out, "Hermione!"

The other four turned their heads to where she was looking except the one she's calling the attention didn't even bother to look up.

"Hermione!" Ginny called again, a little louder this time, waving one arm.

This time, Hermione heard her and looked up. When she saw that it was Ginny who shouted, she smiled.

Ginny gestured for Hermione to come to their side making Hermione shake her head 'no'.

"C'mon," Ginny urged. She moved to stand up and upon seeing this, Hermione stood up abruptly.

Ginny smirked. She knew Hermione hated the spotlight; she's the type of person who doesn't want to cause a 'scene'. And her dragging Hermione to their side of the table is one.

Hermione grew anxious as she came closer to the side of Draco and Luna. Everyone was gawking and staring at her as she walked. She bit her lip. Why is the distance to Ginny's side so far? This is the sole reason that she never tried to be friends with Harry Potter; she doesn't want to be noticed. Perhaps in academics, she will always be recognized, but not with anything else. Popularity really isn't her thing.

Coming up behind Draco, Hermione spoke cautiously. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting?"

"Of course not!" Ginny piped in. "Right, guys?" She looked around the group.

Draco nodded, Luna smiled, Ron shrugged as he chewed his food, but Harry… Harry looked at Ginny meaningfully while he asked Hermione, "Are you sure _we_ are not interrupting?"

Ginny ignored Harry as she stared straight at Hermione and answered sweetly, "Of course we're not. Hermione, you should sit down."

Hermione obediently followed Ginny and sat beside Draco. She opened her book and silently tried to find the page she was reading before she was interrupted.

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw that she hasn't gotten any food on her plate. He wanted to tell her to eat something but didn't try to because he sensed that she might take it too personal.

Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Guys," Harry said, gaining the attention of the other four with Hermione still engrossed on her book. He looked at his watch. "I guess you should eat up. We've got training in an hour."

Ron clapped his hands together. "Finally, I can relax!"

"I don't think so, Weasley. Training's got to be rigorous. We need to be serious even on the first training," Draco said.

Hermione perked up at this conversation. She placed her hands at the top of her opened book and leaned forward. "Harry, we need to start the lesson today."

"I didn't know we would start today, the term has just started," Harry said.

"We have to start now. You need to finish all of your homework in time."

"But there's barely any homework."

"Yes, there is. We're in the same house, remember?"

"But that's due in, what, two weeks? There's still plenty of time," Ron interjected.

Hermione was taken aback by Ron's casualness to her that she wasn't able to answer.

Harry must have felt it, too, because he answered quickly, "Can't we just do it in the afternoon?"

Hermione looked back at Harry. "You need to study, Harry. And seriously."

"Hermione, Harry's captain. He can't miss the training," Draco reasoned. "And you know it's the reason why he wanted your help."

At this, Hermione closed her book and sighed. "Fine. Meet me in the library at 4."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll keep you company until then," Luna suddenly said, surprising Hermione of her dreamy voice.

"Oh, you're not going to watch us, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"But Hermione –"

"Oh no, you don't have to," Hermione said, shaking her head as she leaned further to see Luna clearly. "I'm fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She was pleased that Luna even thought of keeping her company. "Very."

– – – –

The morning flew by very fast and the next thing they knew, lunch was already being served at the Great Hall. They went inside and Harry immediately saw that Hermione was sitting at the far end of the table again, opposite of their group's usual side. She was reading – yet again – and Harry wondered why his eyes were always drawn to her every time he walks inside the Great Hall. They only had a few steps on the way to their 'side' of the table before they froze on their spot. Ginny has moved past them and Harry's eyes widened seeing that she was heading to Hermione's direction. Her hands were on her hips as she came beside Hermione.

"Hermione," Ginny said sternly. Harry, Ron, and Draco winced despite their distance to her.

Hermione was startled when she heard Ginny's voice. She closed her book quickly and looked up to see Ginny with a raised eyebrow. She smiled slightly knowing what was to come.

"What are you doing sitting here again?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh, er," Hermione stuttered.

"Come now." Ginny tugged at Hermione's arm to stand up.

"Ginny, stop," Hermione said, trying to free herself from Ginny's grasp.

"No, I will always fetch you here or maybe I'll just call you once where already seated. Pick whatever you want," Ginny said slyly, straightening up and crossing her arms.

Hermione sighed heavily. Knowing when to acknowledge defeat, she stood up from her place and walked with Ginny towards the vacant side of the Gryffindor table.

The boys chuckled as they, together with Luna – who was just staring intently at what was happening – followed Ginny and Hermione. Harry shook his head. No one can win against Ginny's stubbornness.

– – – –

The afternoon of Quidditch training was composed of heavy practice and some yelling from Harry to the two Beaters, Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes.

On his way to the locker room, Harry was joined by Ron who has just gotten off his broom.

"I wish Fred and George were younger than us," Harry muttered.

Ron laughed. "Relax, mate. It's going to be fine. Even if they don't live up to my brothers' standards, they can manage."

"I don't want them to just manage, I want them to excel," Harry said, raking his hair with one hand.

They had gotten inside the locker room and Draco heard what Harry had been complaining.

"I told you, Potter, you should've chosen some Slytherins as Beaters," Draco said.

"Right. If I want Hogwarts to lose," Harry replied sarcastically.

Ron guffawed. "Admit it, Malfoy, Gryffindor is the best. We've won the Quidditch Cup almost every year."

"Besides," Harry added, "don't you want to be the one and only Slytherin on the Hogwarts team?"

"Well, if you put it that way…" Draco smirked and the three of them laughed.

This was stopped when they heard shuffling through the door and Ginny came bursting in. She shrieked when she saw them without their robes and ran back to the door.

"Ginny," Harry called out to her. "It's as if you haven't seen your brother half naked."

"No, but the _three_ of you _are_ naked," Ginny called back.

"So you don't think of Harry and me as your brothers, huh?" Draco teased.

"Jerk!" Ginny shouted causing the three to snicker. "Anyway, I just came here to say that it's almost four, Harry. Don't make Hermione wait. I'm going back to the castle now with Luna and Demelza. Ok?"

"Ok," the three chorused.

– – – –

"Harry, before I forget," Draco said as they walk up to the castle, "be sure to ask Hermione who she was friends with first, ok?" He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "I can't wait to win this bet."

"Hey, Ginny's my sister," said Ron. "Don't make her do anything she wouldn't like."

"I know, Weasley," Draco said mockingly.

"I know you, Malfoy," Ron warned.

"Ron," Draco sighed. "Ginny's my friend. Do you think I'll make her regret that?"

Ron thought for a moment then shrugged. "I guess not."

– – – –

Harry was running late on his meeting with Hermione as he went down to the library. He just climbed up to his room only to get his books, quills, and parchments but the moment he lied down on his bed, he passed out. Twenty minutes later, Ron went up to their room to retrieve something and when he saw that Harry was asleep, he hurriedly woke him up which boils down to him sprinting towards the library.

Harry was hoping that Hermione hasn't left the library yet. He stopped short when he arrived at the door to regain his breath. With a normal breathing but a fast pulse rate, he went inside and looked around immediately for Hermione. He spotted her in the farthest corner of the room, reading a large tome with her back to him. Every now and then, she would scribble something on her parchment.

As silently as possible, he crept towards her table but as if luck wasn't on his side, Hermione's head snapped towards him once he's a feet away.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she placed her quill down. "It's half past four. What time are we supposed to meet, Harry?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, stepping closer to Hermione. "I didn't mean to make you wait. Ginny warned me not to but when I got to my room, I –"

"Stop, stop," Hermione interrupted, raising a hand. "Let's not waste time arguing about this. Thirty minutes has been too much."

Harry sat down across from her.

"What are we studying first?" asked Harry as he began to take out his things.

"Well, I thought that you should finish your homework first; then, after I've gone over it, that's the time we'll start studying."

Harry nodded and opened his book. He had written down a few paragraphs when he chanced a glance at Hermione. She was busy writing her own set of essays, not a care with what's happening around her.

An hour later, Hermione has finished her essay while Harry was still struggling what and how to write the next paragraphs of his. He was definitely getting bored and a thought suddenly occurred to him which made him forget his homework for a while.

"Hermione," he said, breaking the silence. Hermione glanced up at him to acknowledge that she had heard him but got back to her reading right away.

Harry placed his arms on the table and leaned forward before he continued, trying to sound nonchalant. "So… how did you and Malfoy become friends?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you and _Draco_ become friends?" she asked him back.

"Well," Harry said as he leaned back on his chair, one arm drooped at the back. "He was actually –"

Hermione cut him off for the second time. "Mr. Potter, we are not here to talk about our personal lives. We're here to study. Please do not forget that," she said with an air of finality and returned to her book.

Harry shook his head lightly and inwardly laughed. He never attempted to disrupt the silence again for the whole meeting.

– – – –

They finished at around half past seven. Harry was so exhausted from the practice and his lesson that he doesn't have the energy to go down for dinner. He was already craving for his bed and for sleep to take him over.

After he had separated from Hermione on the fourth floor, Harry was surprised to see Draco waiting for him at the top of the seventh floor stairs.

"So?" Draco said once Harry was on the landing.

"I'm sorry, mate," Harry clapped Draco's shoulder. "I wasn't able to ask her."

Draco slumped his shoulders. "Guess we'll have to wait for the perfect time."

"Why don't you and Ginny ask her yourselves?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco said incredulously. "Hermione's going to get mad at us. Saying we were betting on her or something."

"I don't think she will be," Harry said thoughtfully. "It was just for fun, anyway…"

"You still don't know her, mate. You still don't," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged as they parted ways.

**A/N:** I've been meaning to ask this, but I don't have a way to ask all of you at the same time… Does Hermione have a brother? If she does, is he older or younger? (And this is really important for the story to continue…)


	4. Chapter 4: 18 Surprises

**A/N:** Finally! I'm done with this chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting! This is a long chapter compared to the other chapters I've written. Hope you like it. :)

**A/N: **I have also modified the first 3 chapters but you don't need to reread it; it was just minor changes.

**A/N:** And I have to say… I am really amazed how people continue to see and read this story even after it was updated days ago. I love you all!

**Chapter 4: 18 Surprises**

The next few days happened as normal as possible. Hermione learned her lesson from Ginny's fetching twice. She was now sitting peacefully with Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna, and Ginny every meal time. Although she still kept quiet at all times; answering when asked and interrupting when it comes to Harry's study schedule.

Harry, on the other hand, always came late to their study meetings. And when he's on time, Hermione's already at the table, waiting for him. He also noticed her closeness with Draco. He wondered every now and then how they became friends and how at ease Hermione is when she's with Draco.

The third week of September came and as Harry came down to the Great Hall for lunch, he was surprised to see Ginny and Draco already there. Their heads were bent towards each other and whispering to themselves frantically. They didn't even notice him when he sat across from them. He heard bits of what they're so busy talking about; words such as Hermione and plan caught him. Only when he cleared his throat did they looked up with wide eyes and pretended to resume eating.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked them.

"Nothing of importance, Harry," Ginny answered dismissively.

"Nothing of importance? I saw the two of you talking so fast from the moment I stepped foot in the Great Hall and from the looks of it, it's very important. I also heard you mentioning Hermione's name. What's happening?" Harry said, deciding it best not to beat around the bush.

Ginny and Draco had an eye contact with each other and seemed to come to an agreement.

"Well, to start off, it's Hermione's birthday on Friday," Ginny explained.

Harry's interest peaked. "It's her birthday?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded.

"And we haven't got a plan for her," said Draco. "It's her 18th birthday, by the way. So, you know, it's special for her since it's her coming of age in the Muggle world and she's a Muggle-born…"

"And because she won't be able to celebrate it with her family, we thought we'd do it here on our world," Ginny continued.

"Yeah, I understand," Harry nodded, knowing full well from living with Muggles for 14 years. "Hang on, how'd you know that?"

"Hermione kind of slipped it last year on her birthday. We made her a party as well, more of a dinner actually, just the three of us," Draco answered him.

"And now, we can't think of a new one," Ginny sighed heavily.

"I think I have an idea," Harry said.

Ginny lightened up. "You do?"

"Yes, but first," Harry said and looked around, "where's Hermione?"

Draco was the one who answered him again. "Oh, she's going to have lunch at the Head's dorm. She said she has to finish some essays."

Harry nodded although he's got a feeling that the real reason is more than that. "Let's just wait for Ron and Luna."

Just then, the two appeared at their side.

"What's up, guys?" Ron asked as he sat beside Harry.

"Good. You're both here," Harry stated.

"Why? Did something happen?" Luna asked, concern etched on her face.

"Oh, no, Luna, nothing like that," Ginny shook her head, smiling.

The other four smiled, too. Even if Luna seldom speaks, they know how much she cares about them and everyone she loves.

When Ron and Luna just kept staring at them, Draco obliged to explain. "It's Hermione's birthday on Friday and Harry told us he has an idea on what to do," he said.

Luna visibly relaxed knowing what they're going to talk about.

"So? What are you thinking?" Ginny asked Harry impatiently.

"Well, I was thinking of making her a surprise party," Harry began.

Luna clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, I love surprises!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we can use the Head's dorm for it," Harry said then looked at Draco. "It's exclusive for only the two of you so we'll get some privacy. And we can also stay until the morning because it's Friday."

Draco nodded. "But how about our patrols?"

"I've got that covered."

"How about Hermione?" Ginny asked. "How will we get her to not do her patrols after your meeting?"

"I can get Hermione out of her patrol duties, giving the reason of my need to study longer."

"Wow," Ron breathed. "Did you actually plan all of that right now?"

"Yes, why?" Harry said.

"It seems like you've planned it for ages," Ron shrugged.

"What? No, I only thought of that while I'm talking to Draco and Ginny."

"O–kay," Ron said in a sing-song voice.

"What else, Harry? Is there some kind of a twist on this surprise party?" Ginny interrupted, glaring at her brother.

"Er, yes," Harry hesitated. "I also thought of giving her 18 surprises; in line with her age."

"That's great, Harry!" Ginny squealed. "Isn't it, Luna?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, amused. "Quite interesting, in fact."

Harry furrowed his brows. He was confused by Luna's statement and was about to ask her what's interesting when he was distracted again by Ron.

"Mate," Ron groaned, "why'd you have to think of that? 18 surprises? That's girl stuff."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Exactly. Hermione's a girl, Ron."

Ginny called Harry's attention again. "What about the 18 surprises?"

"Oh, that," Harry said, half-smiling. "That's where I'm stuck."

Ginny sighed. "Oh, well, at least we have a start."

Harry nodded, thankful that Ginny did not chastise his ideas. He looked in between Ron and Draco. "Are you in or not?" he asked them.

Draco answered for the two of them. "Of course we are," he said. "But do we really have to do _18 surprises_?"

Harry shook his head as the two girls giggled.

– – – –

Hermione didn't come down for dinner as well. Draco told Harry that their meeting was cancelled for the night. No reason was said and Harry didn't dare ask but he's starting to feel that he should be worried.

They agreed to start conceptualizing tomorrow; tonight, they need to think and formulate different kinds of surprises for Hermione.

The following day, Hermione was still nowhere to be found. Luna finally voiced out Harry's thoughts for the past days. "Is Hermione alright? I haven't seen her in two days. I'm worried."

"But isn't this a great opportunity? We can plan her surprise party without the fear of her overhearing us," said Ron.

"Ron, there will be no surprise party if there's something wrong with Hermione," said Ginny, exasperated with her brother's logic.

"Hey, guys, can we start planning and less arguing?" Harry interrupted.

Ron, Draco, and Luna leaned forward while Ginny took out a parchment. After the meal, they'd gone outside the castle to continue what they have started.

Before the day ended, a concrete plan was made and distributed to each of them to be executed for the next two days.

– – – –

Friday. The day everyone was anticipating.

Hermione finally appeared on Wednesday; everyone felt relieved and persevered their task at hand. Harry's meetings with Hermione also went smoothly; she never suspected anything going behind her back.

Harry showered and got dressed for the day. Through breakfast and lunch, he shared knowing looks with the other four; unnoticed by Hermione.

Their morning was focused on Quidditch and much to the Beaters' delight, Harry cancelled the afternoon practice.

Nearing the end of lunch, everyone was looking pointedly at Ginny who has to start their devised plan.

Sixth and seventh years don't have classes every Friday so they need Hermione to be away from the Head's dorm until the right time has come.

"Hermione," said Ginny, "can we go outside? I need some help with Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms." Harry, Ron, Luna, and Draco raised their eyebrows. She's making herself get caught; there's no way Hermione's going to believe that awful lie. "And… I want to talk to you about something as well," she added lamely.

"Okay," Hermione replied, closing one of her books. "Let me just get my books upstairs."

"Don't," Ginny said quickly causing Hermione to knit her eyebrows. "I mean, you don't have to. I brought mine."

"Okay then," Hermione smiled.

The five almost breathed a sigh of relief when Hermione immediately agreed and stood up. Harry and the others watched until Hermione and Ginny have walked out of the Great Hall and out of sight. The plan's working.

Harry turned his head to the other three on the table. "Ready, guys?"

Ron, Draco, and Luna nodded and began to move from the table.

"Okay," Harry said as they climb up the grand staircase. "Ron, you'll need my invisibility cloak if you and Draco are going to Hogsmeade to pick up some of the surprises."

"And Butterbeer, too," Ron said.

"Yeah, that, too," Harry agreed. "Can you stop by at Hagrid's?"

"Of course," Draco answered.

"Thanks. Luna and I are going to arrange the common room. We just have to go to the kitchens first. Ask Dobby to cook for us."

"Let's get going, Harry," Luna told him.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said and they waved to Ron and Draco who were going up to the Gryffindor Tower. "I hope Hedwig's on time," he whispered.

"She will be," Luna smiled.

– – – –

As Hermione climbed up the stairs to the second floor, she wondered what was wrong with Ginny. She seemed a bit more cheery and talkative than normal. She shrugged it off as an effect of the upcoming weekend.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she neared their – her – table; someone was sitting there. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she sat across from him. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? We're studying together, remember? On Fridays, we study from –"

"No, I mean why are you early?"

"Oh," Harry said, comprehension dawning on him. "Should there be a reason to be early?"

"Not really," Hermione said.

– – – –

Harry looked at his watch. 7:10. Time to move.

"Hermione?" Harry said as quietly as possible, though he knew no one is around the library at that time.

Hermione looked up. "Yes?" She's much more amiable because of Harry's earliness.

"Er, I was just wondering… If maybe, we could study longer?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Study longer?" Hermione repeated, brows raised. "Why?"

"Oh, er, 'cause I think I need to study more?" Harry said which sounded like a question. He almost slapped himself. "And it's Saturday tomorrow so it's fine, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said slowly. "But we can only stay until curfew…"

"The Head's dorm then," Harry suggested immediately.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I suppose," she shrugged.

– – – –

"Dinner first?" Hermione asked as they stepped out of the library.

"I'm not really hungry," Harry lied, leading her to the staircase going up.

As they were nearing the Head's dorm, Hermione looked up at Harry. "You're really big on this studying thing, aren't you?" she beamed at him. "You must really want to be an Auror."

Harry smiled back at her. He realized this was the first time Hermione ever smiled at him. Genuinely smiled. He suddenly felt guilty for the real reason behind their 'studying'.

He heard Hermione saying the password. Once the portrait hole opened, he said, "After you."

Hermione obliged and climbed up the stairs. Harry followed closely behind as he hoped against hope that this surprise will be a success.

Just as Hermione stepped inside the common room, four people appeared holding what seemed to be party poppers. She gasped loudly as they shouted 'Surprise!', one hand going up to her chest.

Harry was alarmed by Hermione's gasp, instantly moving to her side. He saw in his peripheral view the others making noise and opening up the poppers. He ignored them as he touched Hermione's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed slowly. "I'm fine. I was just… startled," she told Harry. She looked ahead of her; smiling at the other four who were oblivious as to what happened. "What's going on?"

"Happy birthday!" said Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Luna at the same time.

Hermione gasped again, both hands going to her mouth. She was speechless.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Harry said, smiling down at her.

Hermione looked up at Harry, then back to the four, before she slowly put her hands down. "Oh my, I totally forgot."

"We presumed you would so we took into our hands of making you a birthday party," Ginny said, grinning widely.

"You did? All of you?" Hermione asked, still shocked.

"Of course," Harry said. "This is just one of the surprises we have in store for you."

"There's more?" Hermione said, wide eyed, looking around the group.

"Yes," Harry nodded, leading her towards the table at the center of the common room.

Hermione saw that the common room wasn't changed much. Except for a banner that says 'Happy birthday, Hermione!' and Japanese floor pillows surrounding the table with the couches moved a bit farther to accommodate the ones sitting on the floor.

As they came to a stop, Harry cleared his throat, prompting Hermione to look up at him. "For your second surprise," he said, snapping his fingers.

Hermione gasped for the third time that night. Autumn leaves and small balloons were falling down alternately from nowhere. She tried to catch a leaf on her hand but as soon as it touched her palm, it disappeared. Looking down on the floor, no remnants of balloons or leaves were found.

"Great Charms work," Hermione said to Harry.

"Luna," Harry answered simply.

Hermione smiled at Luna and the others gathered around the table. Sitting down on the pillows, Draco said, "Third surprise, drum roll please," in which Ron badly imitated the sound of a drum roll causing the girls to laugh; Draco presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, flowers," Hermione said softly as she accepted them. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Of course, a birthday party wouldn't be complete without a cake," Ron said, turning around to retrieve a large box. He pushed the box towards Hermione.

"I take it this is the 4th surprise then?" She asked Ron as she opened the box.

Ron groaned. "How did you know?"

Hermione only half-smirked as a response.

Draco spoke again. "So for the fifth –"

"Can't we eat first?" Ron interrupted.

"Ron, that's not what we planned," Harry said.

The girls laughed again. Luna was the first to recover. "I think we should comply with what Ronald wants, Harry. We wouldn't want him to be grumpy all night."

"Yeah, Harry, let's just eat first," Ginny agreed.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Sure, I'm actually starving."

"Yes!" Ron said, punching in the air.

"All right. Let's eat," Harry said and food magically appeared on their table.

"Wait," Hermione said. "Where did the food come from?"

"The kitchens," Ron answered automatically, stuffing food into his mouth.

"The kitchens?" Hermione said, a look of horror crossing her face.

"I paid Dobby, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione snapped her head towards Harry. "Dobby?"

Harry nodded. "Dobby. He's the house-elf who cooked for us."

Harry wasn't aware of the exchange of glances between Ginny and Draco.

"Hey, where's the drinks?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"You brought that, mate," Draco answered him.

"I brought it up to your room," Ron finally remembered.

"Get it in my room then," Draco said.

"Why don't you get it? It's your room," Ron said indignantly.

"I'm the Head Boy, Weasley. Follow my orders." Draco smirked.

"I hate it when you use your authority," Ron muttered, trudging up to Draco's room.

"Draco, we can't use our Head Boy or Girl status like that," Hermione scolded.

"Don't worry, Hermione, he knows I'm joking," Draco said, failing to keep a straight face when Harry, Luna, and Ginny were laughing.

Hermione was still thinking deeply on what had happened when she saw Ron levitating six Butterbeers.

"Butterbeers? How were you able to go to Hogsmeade without permission?"

"We'll tell you some time," Harry immediately said.

Just then, Draco stood up. Everyone stared at his retreating back going up to his room.

"I almost forgot," Draco said as he went back down, carrying a box. "Here, Hermione." He placed the box in the table in front of Hermione. "Hagrid made you a gift, too."

"He did?" Hermione lightened up, taking off the cover of the box. "Oh, treacle tart! Hagrid's famous dessert."

Ron peered inside the box. "I hope it's not as tough as the ones he makes in his hut," he said.

Hermione laughed lightly. "Well, we couldn't be sure of that."

They didn't notice Ginny standing up to open the wireless.

"Okay, guys," Ginny clapped. "I think it's time we get this over with."

"Oh, yes, I think it's time we hit our beds," Hermione agreed.

"She's not talking about that, Hermione," Luna said as the boys stood up. "We're not even halfway on your surprises."

Luna also stood up and joined the others lined up in front of the fireplace. They began to sing in front of Hermione.

Although out of tune, Hermione appreciated their effort very much. She was clapping merrily in the middle of the song when the music was stopped.

Everyone turned their heads on the direction of the wireless and saw Draco standing beside it. "I told you our voices are out of sync. We shouldn't have done this in the first place," he told them.

"Hermione was enjoying it," Ginny defended.

"But it doesn't mean it's pleasant to hear. My precious ears are bleeding from your singing, mind you," he said, touching his ears.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny yelled. "You're really getting in my nerves!"

"Yeah, whatever," Draco shrugged and focused on the wireless again.

Luna sat beside Hermione as she whispered, "Don't mind them. They're like that every day."

Hermione chuckled. "Believe me, I know."

A new sound erupted; slow music was filling the room. Harry approached Hermione, bowing as he offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Hermione looked at Luna who nodded encouragingly. She accepted the invitation and was swept to the side of the common room. "Is this part of the surprise?" she asked him.

"Of course. Everything you're about to witness is a surprise."

"Even the bickering?"

"Oh, you can say that's an added bonus," Harry said, making Hermione laugh.

They danced for a full minute before Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, cutting in.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ron asked.

"Very. Thank you." Hermione replied.

"Good. There's still lots to come," Ron winked.

"Yeah… Surprise me more!" Hermione joked and they both laughed.

Draco's turn came. They were easily drowned in a comfortable silence. Draco broke it.

"So how was the birthday girl?"

"I'm good. I just don't know how to deal with this. It feels so surreal. Your friends are so kind and nice…"

"Hermione," Draco said. "They're also your friends now."

Hermione shook her head. "I think they're just tolerating me because you and Ginny are my friends."

"No, they're not."

Draco was about to say something else when the music stopped. A commotion was taking place in the middle of the common room. Ginny quickly moved to take Hermione's hand and made her sit down behind the table with the cake; the food they were eating earlier was gone. She was seated beside Harry and Luna with Ron and Draco on the other side of the former, respectively.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked out loud.

"We're going to take a picture," Ginny said, facing the fireplace. She turned around while holding a camera and trying to levitate it so that it's in level with their heads. "We borrowed it from Colin. He wasn't using it today."

Hermione wasn't convinced that they actually borrowed it from Colin. Maybe they bribed him or something.

Ginny ran to their side and shoved Draco away from Luna, sandwiching herself in between them. A flash erupted from the camera and the next thing they know, Ginny was placing an icing on Draco's face.

Draco cursed loudly.

"Ha!" Ginny laughed. "Payback for what you've said to me awhile ago."

Ginny's comment made everyone laugh and seconds later, Draco burst out laughing, too. Then, a second flash came.

"You ruined my picture, Ginevra Weasley. I'll make sure you'll pay for it some time," Draco said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ginny shrugged, mimicking Draco's actions before. Not giving him the chance to retort back, she quickly spoke again. "How about Hermione's presents?"

Everyone shuffled around to get their individual presents. Once seated again on the floor, they looked expectantly at one another.

When no one seemed to want to start, Draco braved to be first. "This is our first group present for you," he said, leaning over the table to give a parchment folded in many ways to Hermione.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, turning the parchment over.

"A group letter. Well, it's our individual messages to you that we wrote into one parchment," Draco explained.

"Oh… Can I just read it when I'm in my room?" Hermione asked the five of them.

"It's yours, Hermione. You can do whatever you want with it," Ginny smiled. "Here's another one," she said as she placed a neatly wrapped present in front of Hermione.

Hermione placed the parchment to the table and carefully unwrapped the present given by Ginny. "A jewelry box? For what?"

"You'll see," Luna said with a knowing voice.

"It's beautiful," Hermione murmured, grazing her fingers where her name's engraved.

"Course it is!" Ron piped in. "It was custom made. Ha–"

"Give Hermione what you've brought, Ron," Harry interjected.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as Ron handed her a heavy package. It was a jar full of sweets from Honeydukes. "Oh, er, I don't know how to say this but… I don't eat sweets…"

"Bloody hell! Sorry," Draco said when he earned a stare from Hermione. "We totally forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" Harry asked.

"Hermione isn't accustomed in eating sweets because her parents are dentists," Draco said.

"Why did you forget about that important detail?" Harry demanded.

"What's dentist?" Ron asked.

"Later, Ron," Ginny said.

"But what are we going to do with those sweets?" Ron asked again, eyeing the jar in Hermione's hands.

"We could leave it here in the common room so you, guys, could eat it when you come here," Hermione suggested, pushing the jar in the center of the table.

"That's a great idea, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Brilliant as always," Ginny quipped.

"Here's our fourth group present," Luna said as she handed Hermione another neatly wrapped present which turned out to be a picture frame.

"This is for the one we've just taken?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Wow, you're really smart," Ron commented.

"Weasley, anyone can figure that out," Draco sneered.

"I guess it's time for the individual presents now," Ginny said loudly. "I guess I'll start." She gave Hermione a bulky and heavy paper bag; inside is a scrapbook. "Luna helped me with it. You can also look at it when you're in your room."

"Thanks," Hermione grinned, returning the scrapbook into the paper bag.

"I'll go ahead," Ron said excitedly, addressing Harry and Draco. He gave Hermione a large parcel but it's not as heavy as the first present he had given her.

"Wow, a dress," Ginny said once Hermione has opened the parcel. "I didn't know you could give a present like that, Ron," she accused her brother.

"Well, you're not that special, Gin," Ron said, laughing as he dodged Ginny who tried to hurt him. "Besides, Luna helped me look for that present."

"Here's mine, Hermione," Luna said, taking the flow of conversation as her cue and trying to divert the impending argument between the two siblings. "It's not much that's why I had time to help Ginny and Ronald with their presents."

Hermione looked down at a wrapped present covered with a ribbon. Pulling it out, she saw a lime-colored journal.

"The only thing different about it is that it has your initials at the bottom left portion at the back," Luna explained as Hermione turned the said journal and saw her initials. "It also has a locking spell."

"I like it," Hermione said, smiling and looking up at Luna. "Actually, I love it. I've been wanting to have one of these but I just don't have the time to buy. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Luna smiled back.

"I think it's my turn now," Draco said. He handed her a present that was the same size as Luna's but a bit heavier.

"Pride and Prejudice!" Hermione exclaimed. "I love this book. Thank you."

"Yeah, well, there's a twist in that. The characters' names were changed into our names. The six of us. And… Since I haven't read that yet… I just told the sales lady that she can decide who is who," Draco said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Hermione laughed. "That's alright. It won't really matter who you portray in the book, anyway."

Hermione touched the front and spine of the uncommon book, excited to read it already. She shot her head up when she noticed the growing silence across the room and saw all stares pointed at Harry. It suddenly occurred to her that Harry had never presented her with a gift yet.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, laughing a little as he also realized the stares. He fiddled through his pockets and brought out a long rectangular present wrapped in a fancy paper and ribbon. "It's – it's not from me, actually."

Hermione was confused as she slowly opened the present from Harry. "A watch," she said, surprised. "Who would –?" she began to ask Harry when she caught sight of a light blue paper sticking out from the watch.

She took the paper and unfolded it.

_Our dearest Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_We know you'd be surprised once you get a hold of this and we bet you didn't remember that it was your birthday today as you haven't received any present from us this morning._

_It was your friend, Harry, who gave us this idea. He told us that witches and wizards receive a timepiece at the age of seventeen and since we weren't able to give you a wristwatch last year, we decided to give you one now._

_We hope you like it. Stay healthy, my dear. Message us if something happens._

_Oh, and tell us all about what happened on your party._

_We miss you so much._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Tears were building up in Hermione's eyes as she finished reading the letter and worn the wristwatch. Wiping the corner of her eyes with a finger, she smiled brightly at the five people in the room.

"We have another one," Harry said quickly and dug into his pocket again. He passed her a mirror.

"Thanks," Hermione said awkwardly. "But I – I have a mirror in my room…"

"No, look into the mirror, Hermione," Harry instructed.

Hermione did as she was told but when she looked at the mirror, no reflection came into view. Weird. What she's seeing looks familiar…

She was about to open her mouth and ask Harry what is with the mirror when a face appeared on it that is definitely not hers.

"Mum," she croaked. "Dad."

Hermione's parents waved at her, happy to see their only daughter. She couldn't stop the tears pouring out of her eyes as she waved back at them. Even if she wouldn't be able to talk to them, seeing them right now in good health was more than enough. How she missed them was indescribable.

She remembered their present and brought up her wrist so her parents could see that she was wearing it. Her mother clapped joyfully while her father smiled and laughed.

A few minutes of waving and touching the mirror, Hermione reluctantly bade her parents' goodbye and threw a kiss towards them.

She gave the mirror back to Harry and wiped the flowing tears from her face.

"I – I don't know what to say," Hermione choked, her voice thick from crying. "Thank you wouldn't be enough to express my feelings towards all of you. You –" she paused to steady her breath. "You let me see my parents even if just for a glimpse… You don't know how much that means to me. And you gave me gifts that you shouldn't have given me…"

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny cooed. "You don't have to thank us. You didn't pressure us into doing this. We did this on our own free will."

"Ginny's right," Draco said. "Don't think about for one second that you owe us anything."

"But I feel like I need to say something. Anything to repay you," Hermione protested.

"A simple thank you would be enough," Luna smiled and the others nodded.

Hermione sighed. "Thank you. So much," she said sincerely.

"Finally! Can we eat the cake now?" Ron said, eyeing the cake.

"Ron!" Ginny groaned.

"What?"

"You're such a git."

"We should eat them," Hermione agreed.

"See?" Ron said to her sister, wondering how to make the plates appear.

"Hang on," Ginny spoke again, "if I remember correctly, we only had 17 surprises as of the moment…" she trailed off.

All four heads turned slowly to Harry who laughed nervously as he dug his hand to his pocket once again. He extended his arm across the table to reach Hermione's open palm.

A small parchment folded in half. That's what Harry gave Hermione. She unfolded the parchment slowly as Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Draco leaned towards it.

"_IOU_?" Ginny voiced out what's written on the parchment, turning to Harry. "What does that mean?"

Then Hermione laughed so hard, the other five were startled. "Sorry," she said, trying to stifle her laughter. "This is what it is. IOU. I owe you," she emphasized each word, hoping they'd understand. The confusion on Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny's faces vanished instantly.

Ginny rounded on Harry. "Really, Harry? _IOU_? What kind of a present is that?"

"I, er," Harry stuttered. He cleared his throat and looked directly at Hermione. "I didn't have much time to buy you a present from everything that I've been doing. I hope you understand. I promise I _will_ give you a present," he added quickly.

"You should have asked me or Luna for help," Ginny muttered. Harry ignored her and waited for Hermione to speak.

"Yes, I understand," Hermione nodded, sensing that Harry was totally embarrassed in front of his friends.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"Oi, can we please eat now? We're done with the 18 surprises, right?" Ron complained, his stomach grumbling.

"Yes, Ronald, we can eat now," Ginny said, transferring her irritation on Harry to her brother.

"Well? How can we make the plates appear?"

They looked over at Harry again since he was the one who made the food appear hours ago.

Harry shrugged. "Let's eat the cake?" he said unsurely.

To their delight, plates and utensils did appear.

**A/N: **It wasn't confusing, was it? Send me reviews! It makes me feel loved. :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

**A/N:** If you didn't see my post on Tumblr or my updated profile, I have written the 4th chapter - the real one - so I suggest you read that first before reading this one. Alright? Alright.

**A/N:** When I started writing this story, I initially intended for Ron and Luna to be a couple already. But as I write the next few chapters, I realize they should experience love at the same time but in a different aspect.

**A/N:** With that, I'm going to explore Ron and Luna a little bit this chapter. I think I've been neglecting them. Haha!

**Chapter 5: The Letter**

Everyone woke up with stiff necks and body aches. They were all sprawled in the common room. The girls huddled in one spot; Japanese pillows gathered around them. The boys were sleeping in a sitting position; their heads hanging onto the couch.

Hermione was the first one to wake up. She was startled as to why she was sleeping on the floor but a moment later, she remembered what happened last night. She smiled to herself as she looked at the two girls beside her. These people made her feel really special on her birthday.

Although she doesn't have the heart to do it, she felt they needed to go down for breakfast already and started to wake them up, Ginny first.

"Don't," Ginny murmured, slapping Hermione's hand away.

"Ginny, you need to wake up," Hermione yawned.

"I don't want," Ginny murmured again, rolling on the other side.

Hermione sighed. Giving up, she turned to Luna, hoping she's much better to wake up than Ginny is.

"Luna," she whispered, shaking her lightly. "Wake up."

"Hmm?" Luna whispered back, rubbing her eyes. "Are we late?"

"No," Hermione said. "It's Saturday. But we have to get down for breakfast."

"Oh," Luna nodded, trying to sit up. "I'll wake Ronald," she said once she's much more awake.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said gratefully.

Hermione went beside Harry who was the closest to the girls' spot. She shook his shoulders lightly, trying to wake him up.

Harry murmured something that Hermione didn't understand. She shook him again. "Harry, wake up. We have to get down for breakfast."

"What day is it?"

"Saturday. Harry, come on. We still have to shower and get dressed."

"Let's just call Dobby for breakfast…" Harry murmured, lolling his head to the side.

"What?" Hermione screeched.

"What?" Harry bolted upright, looking everywhere, gripping his wand. "Where's the intruder?"

Even Draco and Ron sat upright, eyes wide, when they heard Harry and Hermione shouting.

"Oh, I wouldn't have to wake you up then," Luna told Ron who was blinking rapidly at the commotion.

Harry was still looking about the room. He stared at Hermione. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked her.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Ask Dobby for breakfast?"

"Huh?" Harry looked towards Ron and Draco who shrugged at him.

"You wanted to ask Dobby for your breakfast," Hermione answered monotonously.

"I said that?"

Hermione didn't reply.

"You did, Harry," Luna said.

Realization suddenly dawned on Harry. He straightened up. "You got it wrong, Hermione. I think I was sleep talking. I don't remember saying Dobby at all."

"Fine," Hermione said. "Just go up to your dormitory to freshen up. Down for you, Draco. Then head down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

She stood up and turned around. Before going up to her room, she noticed that Ginny was still sleeping. "Ginevra Weasley, wake up," she called loudly and sternly before striding directly to the stairs.

Ginny opened her eyes instantly and looked up. She saw Hermione's back with her footsteps thudding loudly in her ears.

She groaned. "What happened now?"

– – – –

Harry was rushing for breakfast earlier than the others. He didn't wait for Ron or Ginny to finish getting dressed.

He felt lucky when he saw Hermione alone on the table; this made him smile. She looked like she was waiting for them to arrive while reading a book.

He sat down across from her as Hermione looked up at him and back at her book.

"Hermione, about Dobby..." Harry began warily.

"Don't worry about that. I believe you when you said you were sleep talking," she answered, leafing through her book.

"Oh, ok," Harry said. "Er, about the studying last night..."

"Yeah, about that, I forgot to thank you," Hermione said, finally looking at him. She smiled. "Thank you for that surprise."

"So... You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Hermione asked.

"I kind of lied to you about studying."

"No, of course not. Besides, you're going to make up for it today. Additional two hours of studying for you."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

He stared at Hermione and swore that he saw a smirk in her face. He wanted to tell her off it when Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Luna came to their table.

"I'm starving," Ron said as he plopped down beside Harry, grabbing everything that he could see.

Hermione took some bacon and a piece of toast as did the others.

Everyone was happily eating when Hermione noticed Ron placing his third serving on his plate.

"Ron?" she asked tentatively. "Don't you ever stop eating?"

Ron's eyes were wide as he sat frozen in his seat; everyone guffawed except Hermione. She thought she said the wrong thing with Ron's reaction.

"Hermione, I can now truly say that you are a part of the group," Ginny said in between laughs.

"What?" She asked, bewildered. They were still laughing; even Ron was chuckling as he scratched the back of his head.

"Only the four of us," Ginny explained, gesturing to Harry, Luna, and Draco, and herself, "can ask Ron if he never got tired of eating from time to time. From the looks of it, you were also annoyed of how big his appetite was and voiced it out without thought."

"I'm not annoyed. I was just... curious," Hermione said.

"Just the same," Ginny replied happily.

Harry wanted to grin. Hermione is now officially a part of their group. Saying it out loud by Ginny confirmed it. The thought made him want to punch in the air with glee. Then he caught himself. Why did he want Hermione to be a part of their group? And thinking about it more, he so badly wants it. Why?

"Hey, have you seen the boards?" Draco said, gaining the attention of the other five.

"No, why?" Ron asked, still munching on his food.

"Nothing. I've just posted that there's a meeting this afternoon."

"What? Why today?"

"Are you questioning me, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, if I am?" Ron said.

"What are we going to discuss in the meeting?" asked Luna.

"Oh, just our schedule for the patrols and some guidelines for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend," Draco said.

Everyone nodded including Harry who shouldn't even be listening. Three of his friends are Prefects – or in Draco and Hermione's case, Head Boy and Girl – so he can't help it.

Suddenly, noise can be heard above them. They stared up into the ceiling as hundreds of owls came, circling the tables in search of their specific owners or the ones they're delivering to.

An owl came above the group and they all raised their eyebrows when it went straight to Luna. She untied the roll of parchment attached on its right leg and slipped it into her pocket as the bird flew out of the Great Hall.

"What was that?" Ron said.

"It was an owl, Ron," Draco remarked jokingly.

"That's not what I meant," he said to Draco, not amused. He turned to Luna. "Was that a letter?"

"Perhaps," Luna answered. "I'll take a look at it later."

"Why don't you look at it now?" Ron pressed.

"Ugh, Ron, is the letter yours? Leave Luna alone. Find someone else you can annoy," Ginny scolded her brother.

"He's not annoying," Luna said. "I just don't feel like reading it right now."

Ron lifted his chin up, challenging Ginny.

"I wouldn't waste my time on you, dear brother," Ginny said as she drank her pumpkin juice.

– – – –

Prefects were already inside the common room when Hermione entered. Draco stood up as he saw her join the group.

"Okay," Draco clapped and all eyes went to him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a fifth year Prefect reaching for the jar of sweets brought by Ron. Before she could decide on what to do, somebody made the move.

Ron slapped the hand of the younger student who withdrew his hand. He eyed Ron questioningly.

"That's ours," Ron stated simply.

"Ours?" the student asked.

"Yes. _Ours_. Mine, Draco's, Ha–"

Ron stopped at once when he felt Luna touch his arm. She shook her head when he looked at her.

Getting the hint, he turned back to the younger Prefect, glaring at him.

"Nothing, nothing," the student replied as he pushed himself inner to the couch.

Hermione doesn't know if she should get angry at Ron for scaring the younger Prefect or smile because of his possessiveness on their group. Her eyes widened. Wait, what? _Their_ group? So does this mean she's accepting that she's a part of their group now? She shook her head lightly. It's more of acknowledging that fact. She was basically with them all throughout the day. No one would think otherwise even if she denied it. What's more, she likes their presence; it's comforting.

She doesn't even notice that the meeting has already started.

– – – –

Harry was at the bottom of the stairs when he was approached by someone he doesn't recognize but was somehow familiar to him.

"Harry, Hermione told me that you should go to the Head's dorm for your meeting."

"Oh, okay," Harry replied even if he was slightly confused.

He went out of the portrait hole and made his way to the Head's dorm. Upon entering, chatter of noise and laughter greeted him.

Ron saw him first, considering he was seated on the floor, across the portrait hole.

"There you are!" he exclaimed as the others looked up at him.

Harry acknowledged them and went straight to the small table behind the fireplace where everyone was gathered around, sitting down on the floor closer to Hermione's chair. She immediately saw the confusion on his face and decided to explain.

"They wanted to stay since they have nothing else better to do."

Harry nodded. "Where's your books and parchments?" he asked them

"We don't have them, Harry. We're just going to sit here and relax. Talk with each other, too. Or maybe, watch you as Hermione begins to lecture you," Ron said, grinning devilishly.

"What?" Harry spluttered.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Ginny said, smirking.

Harry was about to open his mouth when Hermione beat him to it, sliding next to him from her seat.

"C'mon, Harry. Let's start," she said as she began to open the books laid out in front of him.

"But– but–" Harry protested, a look of panic rising out of him.

Sounds of laughter bubbled inside the room. Harry looked around and saw the other four clutching their sides while laughing so hard. He glanced at Hermione and realized that she, too, was laughing softly while covering her mouth. He scowled.

"Kidding, mate," Draco said as he gasped for breath. "We're kidding."

"You should have seen your face, Harry!" Ron laughed. "It was beyond priceless!"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Harry said sarcastically.

"Accio bags," Luna called, trace of laughter still evident on her face. Four bags came zooming from Draco's room, respective owners grabbing them as they flew by.

"Okay, now, we really should start," Hermione announced.

Draco, Luna, and Ginny plopped down on the floor while Ron chose what homework he should do first.

Occasionally, Ron would reach out into their jar and grab a sweet or two; Ginny would turn to Luna and ask something about a particular subject.

Hours later, Ron was beginning to get tired with studying. He tried to entertain himself by looking around the common room and his friends; they were all engrossed in their own work. When his gaze landed on Luna, he frowned. She doesn't look like she was doing homework from his view.

He straightened up and leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was doing. A piercing screech was heard; he was caught.

"Ronald!"

Ron winced as the other four shot their heads up, wondering what's wrong.

"Explain yourself," Ginny ordered.

Ron relaxed when he realized she was the one who caught him. "I don't have any explaining to do to you," Ron huffed at his sister and looked at Luna. "What are you doing?" he asked, sounding innocent.

"Oh, I was just writing a letter," Luna answered.

"A letter?" Ron asked, more to himself. Then he remembered. "Is that the letter this morning?"

"Yes. My friend asked me about the present he delivered for Hermione's birthday."

"Present?"

"Yes," Luna nodded. "The dress I've helped you with."

"Oh," Ron nodded a few times. "Tell your friend thank you for helping me buy the dress on such short notice," he grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him," Luna smiled.

His smile disappeared instantly. "Him?"

"Yeah, he's my childhood friend."

"You asked a guy to help us with a girl's present? Not to mention, a dress?"

"That. He has cousins who are girls. He asked them for help."

Harry had to interrupt their conversation.

"Childhood friend? Does that mean he's a wizard, too?"

He saw Ron's face starting to redden; he knew what that means. He also knew that Luna was oblivious to what is happening; apparently, he, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione were also confused by the way he's acting.

Luna looked at him. "Yes, he is."

"So why isn't he at Hogwarts with us?" asked Draco.

"His family transferred to U.S. before we even started here. But we still keep the connection until now."

"Ooh, like childhood sweethearts," Ginny commented.

Ron, who was playing with his bag throughout the whole conversation, snapped his head towards Ginny when he heard it.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her brother and eyed Harry and Hermione who were across from her. Harry shrugged while Hermione smiled awkwardly.

"I guess we're done for the night," Draco exclaimed, breaking the tension.

He stood up; the other five did, too. He motioned for them to gather their things and to leave the Head's dorm.

"C'mon, c'mon. I don't want you, guys, to be sleeping here again. I wouldn't be able to stand another pain like I went through this morning. My body is longing for my bed," he told them.

"Vain," Ginny muttered loudly when she was almost at the foot of the stairs.

"What did you say?" Draco called.

Ginny turned around. "I said –" the portrait hole was closed.

"That girl," Draco shook his head, a smile on his face.

Hermione chuckled. "I'm heading to bed," she said, starting to make her way upstairs. "You should, too. Wouldn't want your body to be subjected in pain again, wouldn't we, _Mr. Vain_?"

"Hermione!"

Hermione's laugh was heard downstairs. "Goodnight, Mr. Vain!" she called, closing her door.

**A/N:** I'm starting to notice that the Story Alert's getting longer and longer but I don't receive any feedback from you, guys…

**A/N:** Anyway, thoughts on this chapter? :)


	6. Chapter 6: The Bet

**A/N:** Starting from this chapter, I'm going to add a 2nd genre that would pretty much describe the latest that I've written. I've been creating a list in my mind of random chapters for this story and I'm seeing that I will definitely tackle different genres…

**A/N:** Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It really made my day. Hopefully, I get as much this time. *wink* Now, on to the story!

**Chapter 6: The Bet**

Breakfast on Monday wasn't as cheerful as it usually was. Ron's mood didn't lighten even after two days have passed. He never attempted to talk, not even spare a glance, to Luna on those days. Luna, on the other hand, seemed not to notice his growing coldness to her. This was starting to bug Harry, Draco, and Ginny. If Hermione was also worried, she doesn't show it.

Trying to ease the tension, Harry opened the topic about the Hogsmeade visit next month. He knew it was a wrong move the moment Luna answered.

"Oh, I can't come with you in going to the village. Rolf would be visiting Britain at that time. He would like to meet me and catch up."

"Who's Rolf?" asked Ginny.

It was an innocent question, really. No one wanted to fuel up Ron's anger whatsoever.

"My childhood friend who wrote me a letter last week. The one I told you about," she answered. "Do you remember him?"

Everyone froze. No one dared to look at Ron. They knew he was fuming in his seat. The tension was palpable. Thankfully, the bell rang signaling their first class.

"Let's go, Luna. Wouldn't want to be late for Charms," Ginny said, immediately drinking her pumpkin juice and grabbing Luna by the arm. She didn't even bother to wave or say goodbye.

"Guess we should go, too," Harry announced.

The remaining four stood up and made their way to Transfiguration silently. Harry and Draco kept exchanging looks and shrugs as they glanced at Ron who was obviously sulking.

Hermione entered the classroom first; the three boys trailing behind her. She absolutely didn't expect Harry to sit down next to her; Draco and Ron on the other table beside her. They were always in the middle row, if not at the back, even those times that she was already having meals with them.

She raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking him what he was doing, but Harry just smiled at her. Shaking her head, she brought out her Transfiguration book, wanting to read where she last stopped.

Her eyes haven't even laid out on any word when she heard Draco spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you, mate? You've been acting odd since Saturday."

"I'm just not in the mood," Ron said evasively.

"Not in the mood?" asked Harry, leaning on their table to look at Ron.

"Yes, I'm not. The great joker Ron Weasley is not the mood. Happy? Now, leave me alone," Ron said irritably, propping up his elbow on the table with his face on his hand. He scowled at the board.

"But you're not even the joker," Hermione heard Harry mutter at her side.

Hermione, who was in the middle of the three, closed her book softly. She looked at Ron, then at Draco and Harry, and back at Ron.

"It's Luna, isn't it?"

Ron was shocked in hearing a girl's voice in their conversation that he turned his head with wide eyes. When he realized it was Hermione, he began to protest.

"What –?"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Professor McGonagall has just entered the room.

Reaching the front of the classroom, Professor McGonagall gave a once over to her students, starting at the back towards the front. When her gaze fall on him and Hermione, Harry thought he saw a smile beginning to form on her lips. But he couldn't be sure because she turned her back on them and waved something on the board. When she returned to them, her face was back to a stern one and went on to explain what they were about to do for an hour and a half.

Once they were dismissed, Harry wanted to ask Hermione about her comment but couldn't do it with Ron around. Thinking about what he should do to get him away from them for a while, the man in question was called by Dean and Seamus. Ron told them that he'd catch up later and headed out of the room with his fellow housemates.

The moment Ron was out of the door, Harry turned to Hermione to ask her but Draco beat him to it. Apparently, he was also thinking the same thing.

"What did you mean by 'It's Luna'?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry eagerly awaited her response. She slipped her book bag into her shoulder and went out the door, the other two following her.

"I didn't really thought boys are these daft," she voiced out.

"What?" Harry asked, the original topic gone from his mind.

"Well, Ginny told me you were slow to pick up on things but I didn't believe her until now…"

Harry was about to contradict her when Draco spoke up.

"Hermione," he whined. "What is it about Luna?"

"Oh, Ron was jealous about Rolf," she answered.

"_Jealous_?" Harry and Draco said in disbelief.

Hermione sighed. "Yes."

"But – Does that mean he –?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "That's right."

"Really?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded again. But then, she frowned. "Why? What's wrong with Ron fancying Luna?"

Draco winced. "I wouldn't say _fancy_…"

"But he does," said Hermione indignantly.

"What should we do about it?" Harry piped up. "Wait, does Ginny know?"

They have reached the Entrance Hall by this time. "Nothing. We should wait until Ron decides on what to do. Yes, she knows. We've been talking about this since Saturday. And we need to stop this conversation now," she replied all too fast, entering the Great Hall.

Harry shook his head. Knowing Ron, this would take a long time before he figures something out.

– – – –

Lunch was still the same. Silent looks and glances were made but no one tried to open anything after what happened in the morning.

That is, until Luna remembered something.

"Hermione, you're coming with us this afternoon, right?"

"Where?"

"Quidditch practice," Luna said simply. "I don't want to be alone in the stands anymore, cheering these four."

"Oh," said Hermione. She definitely didn't know how to answer that.

"Yes, yes," Ginny nodded eagerly. "C'mon, Hermione. You haven't seen us play yet."

"I agree," said Draco.

Hermione turned to Harry who smiled at her.

"I think you should come. You didn't accompany Luna the last time she asked – well, volunteered – you to come."

Hermione smiled and pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Ron?" Luna called softly when he hasn't voiced out his opinion.

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Luna's voice. He looked up at the five and asked, "What? What?"

"We were just telling Hermione that it would be nice if she watched all of you play Quidditch. Don't you think?" she told him with her dreamy voice.

"Yeah, it would be nice," Ron repeated, nodding his head. "It would be nice…"

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Okay, then. I'll come and watch."

Ginny clapped excitedly.

"Oh, maybe I'll just catch up. I still have a class this afternoon," Hermione informed them, remembering her Arithmancy class.

"Don't be silly. We'll just move the time of practice. Right, Harry?" said Ginny.

When Harry finally took in what Ginny said, his eyes widened. Move? The time of practice? Is she joking? Time is of the essence now.

He doesn't know what possessed him but he felt himself nod at Ginny, agreeing with her. What is it with Hermione that makes him say yes on anything that involves her?

– – – –

Hermione felt weird entering the Quidditch pitch for the first time. She and Luna separated ways with the others as the latter proceeded inside the locker room while the two of them climb up the stands.

She felt anxious sitting down on the stands, waiting for everyone to come out and practice. This was the first time she'll watch Quidditch; she was always locked up in her room every match, studying.

A few minutes later, the players appeared onto the pitch. They began to mount their brooms and approached their positions.

"Wow," Hermione breathed once they started playing. "They're competitive."

"Yes," Luna agreed, "they're the best in our school. That's why Harry picked them. Although he sometimes complains about the Beaters."

"Really? They are doing fine in my opinion," Hermione said, eyeing the two Beaters.

"Wait till you see Fred and George, Ron's brothers, play. You'll say they're just passable."

Hermione laughed. "The Weasley twins?"

"Oh, you know them?"

"Yes, I've known them in my fifth year. Let's just say they were involved in some _silly_ and _messy_ pranks," she said the last part in a high pitch voice that made them laugh together.

"Oi! You two. Watch us play instead of gossiping," Draco called, hovering in front of them. Luna held her tongue out causing Hermione to laugh again.

The two fell in silence as they followed Draco's orders.

"Go, Ron!" Luna cheered, breaking the silence in the air. Hermione noticed Ron straightened up and his concentration intensified; Demelza's hit on the Quaffle was blocked.

But when she also cheered Ginny, Draco, and Harry, Hermione saw Ron falter a bit. This time, the Quaffle thrown by Ginny made past him.

She pity Ron; Luna is oblivious to his feelings, unfortunately.

Her gaze fall on Harry who was hovering high above everyone; he was alternately looking at how the players were doing and finding the snitch. She was definitely surprised when their eyes met and she had to avert her gaze in embarrassment. But when she chanced to look at him again, she saw that he was still staring at her. He smiled and winked at her making her also smile and laugh lightly. Harry, then, proceeded to fly around searching for the snitch again.

Luna heard her laugh and made a sideways glance, raising her eyebrows.

"Harry," she told Luna. "It was Harry." She shook her head, smiling.

Luna nodded amusedly and went back to cheering the players.

– – – –

Harry called for a quick meeting in the locker room after they have changed clothes. Once they were all gathered, he told them an announcement.

"We're going to change the time for our training every Monday and Wednesday. It's going to be from 3 to 5 in the afternoon now."

He continued when no one seemed to disagree.

"From the looks of our practice, we're going to win this. But we can't relax, guys, we need to up-one ourselves. Alright? Alright. That's all," he finished and ushered them all out.

Hermione and Luna were already waiting for the players by the Quidditch entrance. The six of them went straight to the Head's dorm since all of their bags were left there.

Stepping inside the dorm, they sat on the couch in front of the fire, relaxing from the warmth of the room. Hermione instantly grabbed a book from her bag, opening it immediately.

"Aren't you tired, Hermione?" Ron asked, stretching his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I did get tired watching you miss some of the keeps," she said lightly; Ron deflated. "But I need to keep up with studying."

Ron nodded meekly.

"You should, too, Harry," Hermione reminded him, shifting the subject away from Ron. "I think everyone needs to study a bit more. C'mon," she urged them.

With muffled groans and sighs, the other five sat on the carpeted floor heavily, leaving Hermione on the couch.

More than an hour has passed and Harry was starting to get dizzy with all the information he's reading in his Potions book. He looked up to let his mind wander a bit when he saw Hermione reading peacefully in the chair, her legs tucked under her. He remembered the stares that happened on Quidditch practice and smiled involuntarily. He was seeing a different Hermione now; a big contrast on what he was used to when he asked for her help.

His mind drifted further to the times when she wouldn't even take a joke or smile at him on their library meetings. Then he jerked out of a memory; the memory where Hermione avoided answering a specific question.

No one paid him attention when he stood up and walked to where Hermione's seated. He quietly sat down beside her and propped his elbow on the back of the couch, turning to her.

"Hermione, I just remembered something."

"Hmm?" Hermione said as she flipped a page.

"Remember the time when I asked you about Mal– Draco?"

"What about it?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

Draco and Ginny snapped their heads up when they registered what Harry had just said. They eyed him desperately, silently pleading not to continue with his question; especially with them around.

"I just wanted to ask… Were you friends with him first or with Ginny?"

He saw the both of them burying their heads on their palms, shaking their heads.

"Oh, I was friends with Ginny first. She was –"

Hermione wasn't able to say another word as a loud "YES!" was heard around the room. Draco was cheering happily while Ginny banged her head on the table. They seemed to have forgotten the consequences that might happen.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked, bewildered, looking from Draco to Ginny who had extreme reactions. Ron and Luna were also shocked from Draco's shouts of joy but while Ron doesn't know what to do about it, Luna only smiled knowingly.

Harry hesitated, remembering what Draco told him that night. "Er, well, Hermione, they – Ginny and Draco – they, er, placed a wager on who were friends with you first."

He closed his eyes waiting for her outburst but instead he felt Hermione shaking. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she was trying not to laugh with her hand clasped on her mouth.

"You're not mad at them?" he asked nervously.

"No, no," Hermione shook her head. "It's actually funny, really. Why would they bet on something like that, anyway?"

"No idea," he shrugged, loving the fact that he had proven Draco wrong. He can't wait to show it to his face.

"What did they bet on?" Hermione asked again, interested. Thinking about it carefully, she knew that if this has happened months before she was friends with these five people, she would definitely be angry. But, as of the moment, she felt totally different.

"You'll see," Harry smirked.

Sure enough, Ginny brought her head up and placed her chin on the back of her hand. She scowled when she saw that he was still on a trance, happiness evidently seen on his face. "Let's get this over with. Go on. Tell me what you want me to do for you."

Draco turned to her and smiled wickedly. "Oh, no, Gin, we wouldn't finish this right now."

**A/N:** And… By the end of this story, you may tell me what genre best fits the story as a whole, in line with "romance". I might also put up a poll on my profile. What do you think?

**A/N:** Thoughts on this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7: The Hogsmeade Visit

A/N: I am so so so sorry! I don't know how to extend my apologies for taking this long to update. Life's just been so busy. And I have work now. So my leisure time to write has definitely been cut off. :( But don't worry, I'm not stopping any of my HHr stories. :)

**Chapter 7: The Hogsmeade Visit**

"What? What do you mean 'not now'?" Ginny demanded.

"Gin, I've said it in the simplest way I can. The deal wouldn't happen right now."

"Why not?"

"Well, we didn't have a deadline on when we should do it, right? I want to think about what I want you to do for me very carefully."

Ginny groaned. "I hate that I lost."

"I love that I won," said Draco, his voice taunting.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," Harry said when Ginny opened her mouth to retort.

Ginny poked her tongue out at Draco who didn't react since he was still basking in his triumph against her.

Hogsmeade visit was fast approaching and frequent letters were still being delivered to Luna, much to Ron's dismay.

On the day before their visit to the village, Ron sagged down on a chair in the Head's dorm, earning the attention of the other four. He looked around them, confused.

"Where's Luna?"

"Luna had to do something with the Ravenclaws."

"Oh," Ron nodded. He stared somewhere behind them in silence for minutes before he spoke in a quiet voice. "Guys, I need your help."

"Finally," Draco breathed.

Ron frowned. "What?"

"Come to your senses now, have you?" Harry spoke up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Ron, don't be such a daft," Ginny chimed in.

Ron was absolutely confused. "I don't understand."

"What do you need help with?" Hermione interjected, staring down the other three.

"Luna. It's about Luna. We need to follow her tomorrow in Hogsmeade."

Hermione pretended to look confused. "Why do we need to follow her?"

"She's going to meet that – that guy. I don't trust that git."

"You don't trust that git… or you don't like him?" asked Ginny.

"I don't trust him and I don't like him," answered Ron with conviction.

"How can you say you don't like him? You don't even know him, mate," Draco reasoned.

"It's a friend instinct."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous of Rolf?"

"Who's Rolf?" asked Ron stupidly and the others rolled their eyes.

"Luna's friend. The one you're so keen on not trusting and liking," Ginny said slowly.

"Oh… That. Wait, what? No!" Ron answered a little too quickly. "I just want to protect Luna. Don't you want to know who this guy is?"

"Well, Ron," Hermione started cautiously, "we're going to meet him in the afternoon at the Three Broomsticks. We'll get to know him by then."

"No," Ron said indignantly. "He might do something to her. We have to be there in case something happens."

"What's there to happen?" said Ginny. "He is her childhood friend. I don't understand why you're thinking he'll try to hurt her in any way. Unless, of course, you're jea–" she stopped abruptly when Ron glared at her.

Harry instinctively looked at Hermione who nodded at him discretely. Their conversation before was right: Ron would slightly be in denial. There's only one mistake, though. He's not slightly in denial; he is _totally_ in denial. Hopefully, he'd come out soon enough.

"Fine," Harry agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

Ron brightened up and began to tell them his plans.

They were standing tightly in a broom cupboard in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Luna to go outside the castle.

"Of all the places, Ron," hissed Ginny, "why would you choose a broom cupboard?"

Ron didn't seem to hear her as he was intent on looking out for Luna. "Guys, c'mon, she already left," he whispered.

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Hermione in a tight voice.

"Oh, please, Hermione, we're already here. We just need to follow her and everything will be okay," argued Ron.

Hermione was about to tell him off it when Harry held her back. "Ugh. Fine!" she snapped and they quickly went out of the cupboard, trailing after Luna.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" asked Ginny; Ron was already ahead of them by a few steps.

"Because Ron is such a big daft who wouldn't admit to his self that he has feelings for Luna," answered Draco and the three chuckled.

"Well, it's not like you're any better," Hermione commented and Ginny agreed wholeheartedly.

"Hey, that's not true!" Draco defended. "I know a lot of women fancy me."

"So?" said Ginny.

"So, I'm not dense. I just don't want to get their _innocence_,you know."

Ginny shoved Draco's shoulder. "You're gross."

"Seriously, these two," Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"I won't be shocked if, at some point, they fall for each other," Harry told her in a joking manner.

Hermione laughed softly. "Well, I think they're good for each other."

He looked at her. "You think so?"

Hermione nodded, smiling up at him and eyes locking. Harry felt something within him stir and without knowing, he flicked his eyes to her lips. He suddenly had the want to lean in and kiss her. Draco and Ginny's bickering can still be heard from a distance but he took no notice of it.

When he finally found the courage to lean down, he heard someone calling them.

"What are you still doing there? They already went inside Honeydukes," shouted Ron.

Harry broke their eye contact and coughed, scratching the back of his head. He hadn't realized they stopped walking after Draco and Ginny's argument broke out. "Let's go?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded and went straight to where Ron was, leaving Harry to stare at the spot she last stood. Did she notice the change of atmosphere between them? Why did he want to kiss her all of a sudden? What's happening to him?

He can still hear Draco and Ginny's voices, arguing over nothing.

"Let's go," he called to them loudly and they both turned their heads to him. Before he turned his back on them, he saw Ginny slapping Draco's shoulder playfully. Good for each other, huh.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were watching Luna and Rolf buy and inspect different kinds of sweets from Honeydukes. They were all huddled closely in an alley by the side windows of the store. From their point of view, the two friends were both having a good time in the presence of each other and they didn't want to interrupt that. Except Ron.

"Ron, I don't understand why we're standing outside the shop when we can just go inside and introduce ourselves to her friend," said Harry, exasperated.

"And let her get mad at us for following her?" asked Ron.

"But that's exactly what we're doing!" Harry pointed out.

"No, we'll stay here," Ron said firmly, never leaving his gaze on the two people inside.

Harry groaned. "I wanted to enjoy being out of the castle grounds but here I am, spying on my friend."

"There's always a next time," Hermione tried to reason.

"But it's the first Hogsmeade visit," Harry sulked.

"I know how you feel, mate. What do you say we ditch this one?" whispered Draco conspiratorially, gesturing towards Ron using his head.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I was just joking," Draco explained to her.

"Of course, you are _now_. But if Harry agreed, you wouldn't have given it a second thought and left right away."

Luckily, Ron wasn't paying attention to any of them. He was looking determinedly inside Honeydukes with his knuckles turning white by gripping hard on the windowsill.

They followed them to every shop they went to. Ron was ready to attack at any moment if Rolf touches Luna ever so slightly. Draco and Harry would try to stop him from leaving their hiding place (which isn't really hidden) while Ginny and Hermione would try to reason with "He's just helping her", "It was an accident" and the like.

By the time lunch came, they were all exhausted. All except for Ron who still have the energy to strangle or punch Luna's friend. The other four were already wishing to be back in the castle.

They watched as Luna and Rolf went inside the Three Broomsticks. Ron instantly urged that they move from their spot. The four reluctantly obeyed. Before they reached the pub, Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"I forgot to buy something. See you in a while," she said and was gone instantly, not waiting to hear her brother's protests.

"Guys, let's go inside and get something to eat," announced Draco.

"No, we won't," said Ron, stopping him from moving.

"What? I'm starving. And I know you are, too."

They heard Ron's stomach grumble and Ron released his hold on Draco. "Fine. But we're sitting near them."

"Of course," Draco answered.

"What about Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"She'll know we're already inside when she doesn't find us here."

"Sure?"

"Yes," Draco nodded.

Hermione didn't try to argue and the four of them went inside. They found an empty booth beside Luna and her friend's one. Madame Rosmerta came up to them to ask for their orders when she noticed that Luna was on the other booth. She was about to ask them why when Draco placed a finger over his mouth.

"Four lunch meals of the week with Butterbeer, please," he whispered.

Madame Rosmerta nodded knowingly, catching up on what they're doing and mouthed "okay".

"Ron, would you stop staring at them like that?" said Harry.

"Like what?"

"Like if looks could kill, they'd be dead by now," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"And could you lower your head?" Harry whispered harshly. "Luna would just have to turn her head slightly and she'll see you."

"Fine, fine," muttered Ron, sliding down their chair.

Their food arrived ten minutes later and when Ron saw how many meals there are, he complained.

"Why did you order only one for me?"

Hermione looked at Ron, confused, then whispered to Harry, "Only one?"

They heard Draco say, "You didn't tell me otherwise. You were so focused on staring at Luna."

"You knew how many orders I get every time we go here for lunch," Ron protested.

"Honestly, Ron, sometimes you remind me of Dudley so much," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"I do not!" exclaimed Ron, straightening in his seat.

"Shh! Quiet down, Ron," Hermione scolded him, checking if the people on the next booth heard them.

"Sorry," Ron whispered.

"Honestly? More than one set of meal for your lunch? How big is your appetite?" said Hermione, making Harry and Draco snicker. She turned to Harry. "Who's Dudley?"

Harry stopped laughing and looked at her. "Just my cousin," he said nonchalantly.

"You should know what that git did to Harry before he came to Hogwarts, Hermione," said Ron, not noticing Harry's pointed look at him.

Hermione was curious at Ron's statement. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," said Harry abruptly, glaring at Ron. Hermione studied him carefully; his demeanor changed… What happened before he went to Hogwarts? She let it go for the time being as they started to eat their lunch.

"What are they talking about?" demanded Ron as he munched his food.

"Er… Just stuff about Luna. And stuff about him…" Draco said slowly.

"What? That's vague, Malfoy."

"I can't clearly hear them, you know. If you haven't noticed, Weaselbee, the pub is full of chattering people," he snapped.

Ron had the decency to look sheepish. "Can you – can you hear them clearly now?"

"I'm trying. But," Draco took a glance at the next booth, "they're back to eating."

Ron sighed heavily.

Half an hour later, they were already wondering where Ginny went when she appeared in front of them, hands on her hips. She had a brown paper bag dangling on her wrist.

"Why did you go inside without me?"

"Ginny…" said Hermione, reaching out to her and trying to get her to sit down quickly.

The younger girl continued to question them; this time, she was looking around the pub eagerly.

"Where is she, then?"

Unfortunately, Ginny didn't notice the two people on the next booth. She, along with the other four sitting, winced at the sound of Luna's dreamy voice.

"Ginny?" She moved her head to look at the booth where Ginny was standing at and found Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco. She smiled wide. "Hey! You're also having lunch here? Why didn't you tell me? Join us!"

"Oh, thank you, but we're fine –" began Hermione.

"Sure!" interrupted Ron. Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ginny gawked at him while Luna just smiled fondly, as if she was expecting Ron to say exactly that.

Draco went inside first, sitting next to Luna; then Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But the booth was already packed before Ginny was able to sit down.

"Mate," he called to Rolf, "would you mind scooting over so my sister could sit?"

Ron's question insinuated that he move out of the booth completely since there were no space left. Rolf was, of course, taken aback by his bluntness and didn't know what to do.

"Ron!" Ginny scolded, scandalized. Hermione heard Draco and Harry mutter "Merlin!" while lowering their faces to their hands.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"No, no, it's okay," Rolf said, standing up. He turned to Ginny. "Do you want me to order for you?"

"Yes, thank you," Ginny answered gratefully as she sat down next to her brother.

Rolf smiled and nodded, making his way to Madame Rosmerta. He politely asked for an extra chair for their booth. After the pub owner conjured one for him, he ordered for an additional meal.

"So, Rolf, is it?" said Harry, opening a conversation when he came back.

"Yes, Rolf Scamander."

"Luna told us you used to live in the neighborhood near them," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I did," he confirmed, smiling. Then he turned to Luna. "You talk about me to your friends?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I know you talk to your friends in the US about me."

"I know, Moon," Rolf teased.

They stared at the two of them and Ginny wasn't able to stop her mouth from saying, "Moon?"

"Oh, yes, my Mum and Dad used to call me Moon when I was a little girl. Rolf never outgrown that," Luna explained to them.

"Lovely," Draco commented.

"Yes, right," said Harry, "but I think I need to go. My head… it's…" he stuttered, bringing a hand to his face.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione, her voice laced with concern. She placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him steady.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Harry answered, his face contorting in pain.

"No, you're not," she said. "Draco, Ron, can you assist me? Let's bring him to Madame Pomfrey."

"Of course," said Draco.

Luna stood up so Draco can move out. Hermione slid out of their chair after Draco, never releasing her hold on Harry. Draco immediately took Harry from her arms as they were standing up.

"Ron, help me," he choked. "He's heavy…"

"I thought you were toning up?" asked Ron as he grabbed Harry's other arm and placed on his shoulder. Draco ignored him.

"I'm coming with you," Luna announced. She was about to stand up, too, when Hermione stopped her.

"No, stay here. We can manage. Really," she assured her. "Enjoy the rest of the afternoon," she smiled and nodded at her and her friend.

Draco and Ron brought Harry outside the Three Broomsticks in a fast pace, wanting their friend to be treated as soon as possible. They went inside one of the carriages, placing Harry on the corner then helping the two girls step up into it.

"Harry," said Ron, once the carriage started moving, "is it your scar? Is it hurting again?"

Harry placed his head on Ginny's shoulder. She smells a little different.

"No, he's fine," said the person beside him who he realized now was Hermione. He stiffened and lifted his head from her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told the other three in the carriage who stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're – fine?" Ron asked and when Harry nodded, he started to lunge at him only to be stopped by Draco. "Harry, I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey, I only did the right thing."

"Right thing?" Ron scoffed.

"Who knows what you could have done to her friend if we didn't make you leave the pub?"

"I wouldn't do anything," said Ron.

"Come off it, Ron. They share something together any of us wouldn't be able to get through," said Draco. "We understand you. We just had to get you out of there before you lost your temper."

"Guess you're right," Ron said after a minute, staring longingly at the now fading village.

"But you are a great actress, Hermione," Ginny piped up. "Riding along Harry's story…"

"How did you know, then?" asked Hermione. "That we were only pretending… What gave us away?"

"Well, you were extremely normal once we were outside the Three Broomsticks. You weren't panicking," Ginny answered.

"And knowing you," added Draco, "you would have yelled at us to increase our pace much faster than what we were doing."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was having fun watching you get crazy all over Harry."

"The sad part is… I was really worried about him," said Ron, sighing and placing his head on both hands.

"Luna still believed it, I'm sure," said Harry.

"Oh, she did!" said Ginny, laughing a little. "She even wanted to come with us. Good thing you stopped her, Hermione."

"They really do have a history together, she and Rolf," Draco said suddenly. Ron lifted his head and glared at him. "What? It's true! He even calls her with the nickname her parents gave her."

"You have to admit, Ron," said Harry, "he _is_ a gentleman. He gave Ginny his place on their booth. It's theirs, not ours."

"Only after I told him to," argued Ron.

"But he still gave it to her. If he is really a git, like you wanted to believe, he would have stayed there and left Ginny to get her own seat from Madame Rosmerta."

"He was just pretending to be a gentleman because Luna was there."

"Ron," said Hermione, "why can't you see that he's not the person who you thought he was?"

"Yeah," agreed Draco. "You gave me a chance."

"It's a different case on you," muttered Ron.

"How so?" quipped Ginny. "Draco was even worse. He was your archenemy up until last year."

Ron's shoulders sagged as he sighed heavily. He was looking out the window again and didn't notice the other four grinning at each other, knowing what he's about to say.

"Fine, I'll try to be nicer to him next time."


	8. Chapter 8: The Incident

**Chapter 8: The Incident**

They were able to lie their way out of Luna when she asked about Harry after she came back from Hogsmeade. They were happily chatting about their classes when she burst into the Head's dorm, panting slightly. She was surprised and relieved at the same time to see Harry with them. They told her that he got better as they were returning to the castle and requested not to go to the Hospital Wing.

For the following days and weeks, they always meet up at the Head's dorm to study. Or not study. They just love spending time with each other and the dorm was like their sanctuary.

Harry trudged upstairs to the Head's dorm alone. Since he wasn't a prefect, he doesn't have any patrol duties and decided to just wait for them inside their 'headquarters' as Ginny would call it.

"Leo serpens," he told the armored man in the portrait leading to the Head's dorm.

The man turned to him and Harry instantly recognized him as Sir Cadogan. He was the one who substituted the Fat Lady on his third year.

Sir Cadogan tried to lean forward on his portrait, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you the Head boy?"

"No," he answered, confused.

"Then I can't let you in," said Sir Cadogan, crossing his arms.

"What? Why not?"

"Are you a Prefect?" he asked again.

Harry hesitated. "No."

"I'm sorry, young lad, you cannot enter."

"But I'm a friend of both Head boy and girl!" he protested. "And – hey! I know the password! You should let me in!"

Sir Cadogan narrowed his eyes but didn't budge to give him access to the dormitory.

"Are you really going to make me wait here for either the Head boy or Head girl to come when I already know the password?" he argued.

"Fine. You may enter!" he boomed, raising his sword which caused him to stumble on the ground. Nevertheless, he opened the portrait hole.

Harry grinned as he walked inside the Head's common room. He sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire that crackled merrily.

He looked down when he felt something moving at his feet and saw a familiar creature purring loudly at him.

"Hey," said Harry, lifting the cat-like animal from the floor and placing it in his lap. He nuzzled its neck using his hand. "I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't know you transferred here."

The creature only purred, obviously enjoying the attention from Harry. They stayed like that for a while: the animal playing his hand while he continuously scratched every part of its body, until he heard footsteps.

"Crookshanks?" called Hermione. "Crook–! Oh, Harry, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah, I decided to come here early and just wait for all of you to finish your patrols," he explained. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Oh, I – er, I – I fell asleep when I came back to leave my things in the room," she stuttered.

Harry nodded, noticing that she was still wearing her robes and was in disarray. Hermione looked at his lap when she saw movement and frowned.

"He likes you."

He glanced down. "I guess so. He was a buddy sometimes when I was studying late at the Gryffindor common room."

Hermione was amused. "Crookshanks likes you," she mumbled more to herself as she approached them.

"Crookshanks. That's his name . I take it he's yours?" Harry smiled at her but the moment he caught sight of her face, his smile vanished. "You look pale," he observed, frowning.

Hermione was surprised at his comment. She laughed nervously as she sat down beside him.

"This is nothing. Maybe it's because I haven't slept well last night. I was – I was busy studying."

"But we studied last night before we all went to bed."

"Well, I want to study a bit more," she said nonchalantly.

"You need to take plenty of rest, Hermione," Harry stated. "And you should also eat more, you know."

Hermione turned to him questioningly.

"I notice you haven't been eating that much lately," he replied sheepishly.

She smiled softly. "Thanks for the concern, Harry. But you needn't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Just then, four different voices reached their ears as the portrait hole opened. Crookshanks jumped from Harry's hold and made his way to Hermione's room.

In the middle of their study session, Ron lifted his head from his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and stared at his sister.

"Hey, Gin, where did you go when you left us at Honeydukes last Saturday?" he inquired.

"What business does it have to do with you?" Ginny questioned back, focusing on her Transfiguration essay.

"I have business with it, you're my sister! I need to know if you're meeting someone secretly or something."

"Ron, do you honestly think I would confess to you that I'm seeing someone secretly when it's supposed to be a secret?" she retorted. "Besides, if I am seeing someone, what are you going to do? Trail me – oh, I suddenly remembered! Luna, I did buy that thing we were talking about!" she said excitedly.

"What thing?" asked Draco.

"Oh, you just wait," she said and stood up, grabbing Hermione's arms to make her stand up as well. "Come, Luna."

"What –?" started Hermione, already halfway on the stairs to her room.

"What do you think they're doing upstairs?" asked Ron, curious. Harry and Draco shrugged, just as curious as their friend was.

An hour later and the three young ladies still haven't come down.

"What's taking them so long?" said Draco. He saw Ron opening the jar of sweets again. "Stop munching on our sweets!"

"I'm hungry," Ron whined, his mouth full.

"But it's not yours alone to devour," he scolded Ron. He grabbed the jar, replacing the cover and keeping it on his side. "You're buying the additional sweets for our jar."

"What? Why –?" Ron coughed, a piece of chocolate choking him.

"Because it's almost empty and you're the only one who ate all of them."

Harry laughed at his two friends while shaking his head. He always wondered how these two got along and became friends.

They heard voices at the top of the stairs outside Hermione's room.

"Come on, Hermione. It suits you perfectly," they heard Ginny say, making them exchange looks with each other.

"No, it doesn't. I look horrible," said Hermione.

Their curiosity was certainly heightened when they saw Luna appear at the bottom of the stairs. She's smiling mischievously.

"Brace yourselves," she grinned at them.

They raised their eyebrows at Luna and Hermione's voice flittered to them again.

"Please, Gin. Let me –"

"Hermione," Ginny's voice was stern, "if you don't go down willingly, I'm going to push you. I'm serious."

The three boys looked at each other once again and swallowed loudly. Leave it to Ginny to threaten a friend. Suddenly, they heard shuffling at the stairs.

"Don't laugh!" Hermione's strangled voice shouted and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"We won't. Just come out already," said Draco.

Her shoes were the first thing that came into view which is certainly normal and not funny, then her robes that's still the same .

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, nothing has changed. You still have –?"

Her face finally came into view. And her hair was different. It wasn't the same bushy brown hair that they were accustomed to. It was straight and shiny. She looked eerily familiar to Harry. He just couldn't pinpoint where.

"Harry?" said Ginny. She had come down while he was busy staring at Hermione and remembering where he'd seen a familiar face like hers. "We were asking for your opinion."

"You look perfect," he said, dazed.

It was a sunny Wednesday when an unfortunate incident happened.

The six friends were happily eating their lunch at the Great Hall when Luna announced that she wouldn't be able to watch them on their Quidditch practice that day.

"We're having a study group at the Ravenclaw common room this afternoon," she told them and they nodded in understanding.

"But you're still coming with us, right?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Harry thought Hermione was about to decline when he heard her answer, "Of course."

"Why don't you skip today's practice, Hermione?" he couldn't help but ask. "You look like you need rest."

"What are you talking about? I'm totally fine," she answered with a hint of annoyance. "I'm going to watch."

Harry dropped the subject and just nodded. He didn't want to infuriate her, especially now that he's on her good side.

As usual, they waited for Hermione's last class for the day before they proceeded to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione immediately went to the stands as her friends collected their brooms and started their training.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was still on high spirits. Harry was smiling widely; the 1st game's victory is in the bag. Out of habit, he looked to the direction of where Hermione was sitting. He was about to send her a thumbs up when he noticed something was wrong. He squinted his eyes to make out what was happening when he saw her body disappearing from sight.

"Hermione!" he shouted, dashing his broom to her location. He was barely aware that his teammates heard his shout and were on his tail. All he knew was that he needed to get to Hermione as fast as he can.

He jumped off his broom when he was near the ledge of the stand and lifted Hermione's limp form quickly. He went down with hurried steps, wanting to get her to the hospital wing in a matter of seconds if he could.

Ron, Ginny, and Draco were on his heels as he neared the entrance of the pitch.

"What happened?" Ginny asked in a heartbeat, worry evident on her voice.

"I don't know. I just saw she fainted."

"Fainted?" asked Draco.

"We need to bring her to the hospital wing," said Ron.

"We are. Madame Pomfrey'll know what to do."

They were already on the third floor when Hermione stirred. "Harry?" she croaked.

"Don't worry, Hermione, you'll be fine," he said softly.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily, trying to turn her head but getting dizzy instead.

"Castle. Third floor. We're taking you to the hospital wing."

"What?" she said, alerted.

"Hermione, don't move much," Harry instructed.

"No, no, Harry, put me down," she told him, holding his shoulders and trying to sit up on his arms.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Put me down."

"No," Harry said forcefully, holding her tighter.

Hermione gave up. "Fine," she said weakly. "But don't take me to the hospital wing."

Harry stopped walking and the other three followed suit. "What? Why?"

"I'm okay. I don't need to go there. I'll just be a nuisance to Madame Pomfrey."

"You're not okay. You collapsed, Hermione."

"I'm okay," she repeated, firmly. "I'm fine now. I just need a little rest, that's all."

Harry doesn't seem convinced.

"Please," pleaded Hermione, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Alright," Harry sighed. "But you're going to take a rest. For the whole day. No studying, no reading. Just rest."

Hermione nodded against his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

Their friends never said a word in their whole conversation, just listening on the two argue and waiting who will lose.

They reached the Head's dorm silently but as Harry made his way towards the stairs leading to her room, Hermione's eyes widened while Draco, Ginny, and Ron stopped in their tracks, realizing what he was about to do.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Bringing you to your room," he replied nonchalantly.

"Harry, you can't. The stairs – It'll still become a slide when you step on it," she reminded him.

He came to a halt. "Right. Ginny, then," he said, turning to Ginny. He brought Hermione down and gave her to Ginny who took hold of her by the waist.

He watched them until they have fully entered Hermione's room. He turned to his male friends who were now comfortably sitting on the couch with all-knowing smirks on their faces.

"What look is that?" he asked suspiciously, marching over them and sitting on the far end.

"You act like she's your girlfriend," Draco remarked, his smirk never wavering.

"What?"

"And you're her boyfriend," jeered Ron.

"Shut up!"

"Oooh, Potter's not denying anything!" said Draco.

"She's a friend, I'm supposed to be concerned about her," he defended.

"Now on a defensive stance."

"He even followed her to her room with his eyes," interjected Ron, wiggling his eyebrows at Draco.

"Are you testing my patience?" said Harry, clenching his fists.

"Oooh, Potter's getting –"

"She's fine. She's asleep now," Ginny told them softly, appearing from the stairs.

"Good. I can finally go to my room and rest," he told Ginny and stood up. But before he went out of the Head's common room, he glared at Draco and Ron as he passed by them.

"What happened?" asked Ginny with raised eyebrows.

"Long story. I can tell you on our way to Gryffindor tower," answered Ron, cackling loudly with Draco as he ushered her out.

**A/N:** OMG! OMG! I am so sorry! I can't express how remorseful I am… asdfghjkl I had no idea it's been a year since I last updated. I have this great excuse but I know no one from you would want to hear it. lol. All I can hope is that there are still readers out there patiently waiting for a new chapter.

**A/N:** If you want to scold me because of not updating, you may do so. I have a twitter account; it's on my profile. You'll be able to reach me there much more easily. :)


End file.
